Camaleòn
by ANIAHATORI
Summary: Entren y vean como se da la transformación de una pequeña, bajo los cuidados de tres chicos que realizan una apuesta. s/k espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Camaleón

_Espero les guste la idea es de __una película que vi hace mucho… solo es el tema de la película adaptada a los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha ... contada tal vez diferente por que casi no me acuerdo de cómo es la película de verdad. Pero creo que les va a gustar. Bien lean y al final me dicen si les gusto o no… _

_Los personajes son de Rumico en la serie de Inuyasha y la película pues no se de quien es._

Especificaciones: cuando yo hablo pongo todo entre paréntesis.

Cuando los personajes hablan empiezo con una línea – y término con puntos suspensivos y una línea- así – hola…-

Y cuando es narración, solo están las letras.

Inglaterra 1940

Tres muchachos salían de la opera… dos de ellos eran hermanos El otro era un amigo,

Los hermanos tenían un color de ojos muy particular… eran color marrillo ocre que los hacia lucir extremadamente bien, el mayor se llamaba Sesshomaro el tenía el cabello plateado y el menor lo tenia negro eso era por que en realidad eran medios hermanos, su nombre era Inuyasha, el carácter de el era voluble y demasiado caprichoso al contrario del mayor que siempre se caracterizaba en cumplir con lo que decía... el amigo de ambos tenia sus ojos azul intenso se podría interpretar como marinos y siempre transmitían seguridad... Al contrario de los de Inuyasha que siempre estaban inquietos y nerviosos.

La obra había sido un verdadero éxito y estos a la salida del teatro se habían quedado a comentar a lo que mas les gusto…

-a mi siempre me ha gustado la opera p, pero la interpretación de hoy estuvo grandiosa…-había dicho Sesshomaro con cierto fanfarroneo.

-si cuando llego la culminación de la obra... Yo tenía ganas de llorar... Lo crean o no...-dijo Miroku al recordar los últimos minutos de la obra.

-¡huuuy!.. No me vengas con que lloras con cualquier cosa…-dijo un Inuyasha algo burlón.

Mientras Miroku defendía su posición de hombrecito ante sus amigos no se percataron de que una joven que vendía flores se les acerco pera ofrecer su mercancía….

-oye Inuyasha y no vas ir a los camerinos a conocer a la famosa soprano Kikyou Haori… Mira que esta no te quitaba la vista desde el escenario... se ve que la impresionaste… -los chicos le decían al orgulloso joven de mirada ambarina.

-si la impresioné como dicen, que venga ella a buscarme… se atrevió a decir el insensato.

-pero como se te ocurre decir que ella venga… si ni tu nombre conoce… dijo su medio hermano.

-no compran flores jóvenes… decía la muchacha de cabellos alborotados por el aire frió que rondaba por las calles…

-no molestes muchacha, que no ves que estamos ocupados… dijo Inuyasha sin prestar atención a la chica.

-¡no! …. Que no se valla… mira mejor cómprale un ramo y se lo llevas a Kikyou, para que quede sorprendida por tu caballerosidad… -dijo un Miroku divertido tratando de picarle el orgullo a su amigo.

La chica al oír ese comentario regreso al lugar para volver a insistir

-Mire tengo rosas, margaritas violetas…..-dijo la chica acercando nuevamente su mercancía a la altura de la cara del pelinegro.

Pero el hombre con un empujón mando a volar todo su cargamento de flores al suelo y no con forme con eso el chico pisoteo todas sus flores una vez en el piso.

La chica quedo horrorizada por esa acto… entonces se puso de rodillas a recoger las flores que aun quedaban con vida...

Pero fue un intento vano ya que las que no habían sido pisadas, terminaron maltratadas por el golpe…. Al verlas inservibles se levanto con todo el coraje que la caracterizaba y fue directo al chico...

Se le planto enfrente y sin miramientos le dio un golpe recio con el puño cerrado…

El golpe fue directamente al ojo derecho y no conforme con esto la chica dio un tremendo grito al saltar y caer en la nuca del chico con el codo, mientras este se agachaba para dolerse de su ojo herido.

Esa acción izo que el chico cayera de bruces hacia el piso donde curiosamente estaban las flores desperdigadas.

Toda la gente incluidos los otros dos chicos no hicieron absolutamente nada... Solo mirar como en un minuto la pobre chica delgada hasta los huesos y con semblante dulce se había convertido en una fiera indomable.

-que fue lo que grito esta chica… -pregunto Miroku cuando observaba como la chica arremetía a patadas al chico tirado en la acera…

-creo que fue la palabra "abajo"... Me parece –dijo Sesshomaru

-si... eso pensé…- dijo Miroku que ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección a la pelea con intención de pararla.

-Bueno… bueno…. ya estuvo suave… haber chiquilla, no te enojes de esa manera... Casi matas al pobre chico… dijo con tono amable el pelinegro.

Mientras el otro chico sostenía a la muchacha y la retiraba del lugar con cierta dificultad pues esta a pesar de lo bajita y delgada que era tenía una fuerza inmensa.

-suélteme aprovechado… bola de mantenidos... hijos de papi… bastardos…¨) &/#& ( Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS)…-decía la mujer mas enojada del mundo

-calma mujer no querrás que llamemos a una patrulla para que te detengan por haberle pegado al hijo del jefe del gobernador… -dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa ya que sabia que era mentira, pero solo así la podría calmar.

Inmediatamente la chica al oír esas palabras se quedo inmóvil y con la cara mirando hacia el suelo.

Mientras Miroku ya paraba al muchacho todo lastimado y con sus ropajes sucios...

-mira nada mas, ¿qué dirá tu madre?… tan escrupulosa que es… no te volverá a dejar ir con nosotros a ninguna parte otra vez…- dijo el pelinegro haciendo esfuerzo supremo por cargar a su amigo.

-maldita mujer… auch... no me toques la cara no vez que me lastimas… - dijo el joven que se había parado por completo y se alejaba de su amigo.

Sesshomaru soltó a la chica y está trato de huir de inmediato pero fue detenida por el agredido.

La chica detuvo su carrera cuando sintió la mano del chico en su brazo y creyó que ese era el fin de su libertad condicional.

-espera Inuyasha… no la vallas a lastimar…. es una mujer… -dijo Miroku con cierto recelo pues ya conocía el genio de su amigo.

Inuyasha observo el cuerpo de la chica y observo que ya no era tan niña como se veía al principio y que además estaba muy bien proporcionada... Pero su vestimenta era simple y sucia despedía mal olor… como a mugre rezagada.

La volteo de un solo jalón y la miro a la cara… era increíble como el rostro de la chiquilla fuera tan angelical.

Esa mirada color chocolate que miraba pidiendo clemencia le recordaba a alguien… pero no podía recordar con exactitud, en sus adentros sintió un cosquilleo y la soltó y lo único que pudo decir a su favor por tal acción fue:

-¿dime cuanto te debo por lo de las flores?…. No creas que te ibas a ir sin tu dinero….- dijo y en un segundo pareció que había salido el sol… pues la chica sonrió de tal manera la oír la noticia… que si no fuera por que el tenia estirada la mano con el dinero para pagar su deuda ella hubiera besado su mano en agradecimiento.

-son 500 libras… -dijo ella

-¿Queeeee?…. ¿pues que eran importadas de Francia o que?... –dijo el chico con ojos desorbitados.

-o vamos Inuyasha no exageres, te has gastado mas en una parranda… dijo Sesshomaru con burla, sacando su billetera para contribuir por el buen rato que hasta entonces había tenido.

La pelinegra recibió su dinero y se marcho… quedando solos los tres amigos comentando el suceso.

Un nuevo chico se unió a ellos y pregunto con sorpresa que le había pasado a su amigo…

-pero mírate nada mas amigo… ¿Quién te puso así?... dijo Kouga al ver las trazas de el ojiambarino.

-pues su novia …jajajajaja.. Respondió Sesshomaru

Al ver la cara de Kouga… Miroku también opino

-Si la vieras…. Lo bonita que es jajajaja … y no se diga su porte…-- dijo acompañando al medio hermano en sus burlas.

-Fha, que les pasa, esa mugrosa no seria nunca una mujer para mi… ella es escoria… no se compara en nada a Kikyuo- dijo orgulloso el muchacho.

-¡ha es verdad!... los vine a buscar pues mi primo Naraku ha decidido hacer una pequeña recepción para honrar a la famosa cantante de opera Kikyuo, que acaba de concluir su jira con la actuación de esta noche…. –dijo el pelinegro dejando a los tres con la boca abierta…

-y me dijo que los encontrara para que asistieran…. claro está, si no tienen otra cosa que hacer…-

-pero que has dicho… claro que vamos….-dijeron al unísono los tres y se marcharon.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de Naraku… Inuyasha le pidió de favor que le prestara uno de sus atuendos, pues el suyo se encontraba destrozado.

Cuando Inuyasha se fue a cambiar… Naraku pregunto que había pasado y la historia fue contada tal y como había sucedido... al salir Inuyasha se encontró con que todos reían y el supo inmediatamente que su medio hermano ya había soltado la sopa.

-entonces que Inuyasha… ¿no te gustaría domar a la chiquilla esa?…. -dijo Naraku sarcástico pues sabia muy bien el temple del chico y sabia que ni por que le pagaran el aceptaría a una cualquiera.

-¡Fha!... mejor me muero antes de siquiera posar mis ojos en ella… es mas creo que es mas fácil que me case con Kikyuo que con una basura como esa…- dijo el chico con tono soberbio.

-oye… oye, que la chica no es fea, solo es pobre...-dijo Miroku recordando el cuerpo de la chica cuando se le callo el chal que le cubría del frió.

-sucia, mal hablada, despeinada y ni hablar de cómo olía….- termino diciendo el incomodo Inuyasha.

-eso se quita con un baño y listo… -dijo Sesshomaru quien había permanecido callado hasta entonces.

-bueno eso seria para quien le gusta lo corriente... Pero a mi me gusta lo fino, lo exquisito y déjenme decirles que esa mujer no tiene siquiera la mas mínima idea de lo que es ser una dama.

Kikyuo, entro en esos momentos acompañada por todo el elenco de la obra y los chicos tuvieron que dejar de hablar para poder gozar de tan hermosa visión que otorgaba la presencia de la chica.

Inuyasha fue el primero que acaparo la atención de la joven, y de ahí para todo lo que resto de la reunión no se separo ni un solo instante de ella.

Al parecer a ella le fascinaba que la halagaran y como Inuyasha se pintaba solo para eso… pues nadie pudo hacer nada para separarlos.

Miroku entonces dijo enojado…

-mmmmm ese rostro me parece haberlo visto en otra persona…-dijo pensativo y con algo de corajillo por que la chica ni lo había mirado.

-verdad que si... –dijo una voz fría.

-la chica que golpeo a Inuyasha, se parece demasiado a su linda Kikyuo… - termino diciendo Sesshomaru.

-es verdad... ¿qué pasaría si la chica que tanto desprecia... se le presentara como toda una dama?… -dijo Miroku algo intrigado...

-No lo se pero esto había que averiguarlo… -dijo Naraku que había escuchado todo desde un punto alejado.

A Naraku nunca le había caído bien Inuyasha… pues se le hacia arrogante y muy fastidioso…

Pero lo soportaba por la amistad de Sesshomaru y Miroku, quienes eran completamente diferentes a el.

-Tendrán que encontrarla y traerla aquí para que la bañemos y la arreglemos y se la presentemos y después de que vea lo hermosa que es… quedara como un hablador… -dijo Naraku, quien se imaginaba el ridículo que iba hacer Inuyasha

-no es tan fácil… si algo se de mi medio hermano es que es muy especial en sus gustos… la chica puede ser muy hermosa pero si esta no se sabe comportar, y no presenta ni el mas mínimo recato ante él, ni siquiera se dignara en verla… mucho menos en hablar con ella… -termino diciendo Sesshomaru con una mueca.

-pero si hacemos que aprenda lo indispensable… -dijo Miroku entusiasmado.

-pero eso nos llevaría media vida… dijo Naraku impaciente pues el no creía en milagros.

-ni tanto, solo es necesario que alguien le enseñe las buenas costumbres de la alta sociedad… -dijo el peliplateado

-y a vestir bien, a caminar y no se te olvide el hablar correctamente… -termino diciendo Miroku

-Pero no nada mas eso sino que cuando ya este lista adentrarla al mundo de la sociedad… ese en donde si eres débil te destruye y te hunde… -dijo Naraku temiendo olvidar la broma para inuyasha.

-no, si los tres cooperamos... es decir será en menos tiempo si cada uno de nosotros le enseñamos lo que se requiere saber acerca de la alta sociedad… -dijo Naraku recobrando su animo.

-pues eso seria magnifico… pero el costo de esto será vestidos, libros y que se yo mucho mas… dijo Sesshomaru con desaliento

-si…… cada uno de nosotros trabajamos y no tenemos tiempo de hacerlo todo… -dijo Miroku tristemente

-yo no digo que dejemos de trabajar… solo hay que darle nuestro tiempo libre… es decir si ella toma unas horas con uno y luego cuando el tenga que irse ella quedara bajo la tutela de el otro y así sucesivamente… ¿que les parece?...- dijo Naraku tratando de convencerlos

-Bueno esa es una buena idea pero por todo ese esfuerzo ¿que ganamos nosotros ?… es decir vamos a invertir tiempo, dinero además que nos encerraríamos yo creo mas de dos meses si es que nos va bien…- dijo Miroku serio.

-bien que les parece que Inuyasha pague por ese tiempo… -dijo Naraku

-no te entendemos… -dijeron los dos

-el dijo que perdería la vida antes de fijar su vista en ella, ¿no es así?...-Naraku se acerco a ellos diciéndolo.

-pues que no pierda la vida…. sino su dote y ese dote nos lo repartiremos nosotros… ¿Qué les parece?... dijo Naraku muy sonriente.

-a si ¿no? y como le vamos a hacer… a mi no me gusta la idea… -dijo Miroku chillando de nuevo.

-entonces que propones… -dijo el ojivioleta ya enojado.

-pues… no se… mmmm… que les parece que cada uno apueste con inuyasha lo que quiera de el y cuando él caiga ante la chica… nos encargaremos de cobrárselo… - dijo Miroku mas tranquilo.

-mmm… que ambicioso, pero bueno que sea como sea, de todas formas no se quien patrocinara el cambio de ella… - dijo Sesshomaru.

-yo pondré la casa y lo que ahí dentro de ella, para el servicio de la causa… -dijo Naraku sonriente.

-yo pondré libros y vestidos de mis dos hermanas… - dijo Miroku

-bien yo pondré mi experiencia, mi tiempo y mi paciencia para esto… -dijo con una mueca Sesshomaru.

-a mira que inteligente te pusiste…. –y así los tres terminaron poniéndose de acuerdo ante la idea de ponerle un cuatro a Inuyasha.

En un barrio alejado de ahí una chica de escasos 17 años llegaba a su casa muy contenta por el dinero que había conseguido por la venta de sus flores…

Por lo regular nunca acababa todo el ramo… pero si la mitad por lo menos.

Ahora ella había llegado temprano a la casa y con todo lo de la venta.

Un hombre de aspecto demacrado le salio a recibir al llegar…

-¿Qué ocurrió Kagome, te asaltaron?... –dijo el anciano que era su abuelo.

-nada, nada… es solo que hoy acabe temprano y mira vendí todo… ahora si podremos cenar… - dijo alegre la chica.

-¿Dónde esta Chippo y Souta… -pregunto

-pues vino kohaku por ellos, iban a tener partido hoy y tenían que entrenar antes.

-ósea que se fueron desde la tarde… -dijo la chica.

-Si así es... pero no han de tardar, será mejor que vayas haciendo la comida para todos por que seguro traen al equipo entero a cenar… -dijo su mejor amiga desde la puerta.

-Sango, que bien que te veo, te voy a contar muchas cosas... pero ayúdame también a preparar la cena ¿vale?... –así Kagome le cuenta todo lo que en su día le ocurrió.

Bueno por hoy hasta aquí… espero les guste y recuerden que no importa si son malas o buenas criticas ustedes háganlas ¿vele?... cuídense adiós.

He tratado de mejorar mis historias… pero si algo _**no les gusta**_ POR FAVOR AGANMELO SABER.. y también _**si les gusta**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_Espero les guste la idea es de __una película que vi hace mucho… solo es el tema de la película adaptada a los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha ... contada tal vez diferente por que casi no me acuerdo de cómo es la película de verdad. Pero creo que les va a gustar. Bien lean y al final me dicen si les gusto o no… _

_Los personajes son de Rumico en la serie de Inuyasha y la película pues no se de quien es._

Especificaciones: cuando yo hablo pongo todo entre paréntesis.

Cuando los personajes hablan empiezo con una línea – y término con puntos suspensivos y una línea- así – hola…-

Y cuando es narración, solo están las letras.

Resumen:

En el capitulo anterior:

Tres chicos salen comentando lo bien que estuvo la opera, una chica vendedora de flores se acerca y es agredida por uno de ellos tirando su mercancía.

La chica proporciona una pequeña golpiza al agresor… pero es bien recompensada por su acto ya que recibe su dinero integro.

En una reunión, tres de los amigos de Inuyasha confabulan contra de el chico que en esos momentos conoce a la estrella de reciente éxito teatral.…

Comenzamos.

La residencia de Naraku se podría decir que era bastante ostentosa y lucia agradable con el inmenso jardín que la rodeaba.

En el interior de la casa frente al recibidor, se podía apreciar una replica de la famosa escultura hecha por Apolunio del siglo I a.C. llamada "El pugilista" que fue hecha de bronce y que estaba expuesta en el museo de Roma… pero la que el tenia era de mármol y en verdad la replica no le pedía nada a la original... en una palabra era hermosa.

Naraku, era famoso por apreciar el buen arte y no dudaba ni un segundo en aplicarlo en su morada. Así pues como referencia, al construir su hogar, tomo como inspiración al famoso arquitecto "John Nash" quien en 1818 hizo una obra arquitectónica conocida como "el pabellón real en Bringhton, (Inglaterra)

Y para culminar había mandado hacer en la parte de atrás de la casa una piscina imitando a la perfección el gran palacio-jardín –teatro de Versalles, que fuera el hogar de Luís XVI pero dentro de esta replica todo era real… el oro, los bronces y los mármoles estaban debidamente expuestos era un maravilloso tributo al Rey sol.

Naraku no dudo ni un momento en poner su casa, su Jarrín y su fortuna al servicio de los otros dos... con tal de ver a Inuyasha ridiculizado.

Así pues cuando los tres chicos quedaron de acuerdo en educar a la chica hasta dejarla lista para la sociedad, sería presentada ante todos como un familiar lejano del mismísimo Naraku… este no solo se burlaría de Inuyasha sino de toda la alta sociedad de la cual el ya estaba arto.

-Bien Naraku, entonces tu te aras cargo de darle una recamara acondicionada para todas sus necesidades, además de darle alimento durante el tiempo que este aquí…-dijo Sesshomaro con semblante serio.

Ya habían quedado en términos legales que en lo que durara la transformación de la chica… Naraku se comprometía en hospedar a los otros dos chicos también dándoles comida y lo necesario que fueran a utilizar.

-solo hay un problema… ¿Cómo aremos para que Inuyasha acepte la apuesta?...-pregunto Muroku pensativo.

-pues eso déjenmelo a mi…. –respondió Naraku seguro de si mismo.

-bien entonces hay que poner manos a la obra... yo buscare a la chica y mientras ustedes preparan todo… - dijo el plateado dándoles la espalda.

-"¡ha!"…. se me olvidaba… Miroku necesitaremos a una de tus hermanas… para que venga a ayudar a la chica a bañarse y arreglarse, como normalmente lo aria una joven de su edad… -dijo Sesshomaro antes de salir.

-el tiene razón, primero tenemos que darle confianza y enseñarle lo básico y poco a poco le iremos metiendo mas enseñanza según valla avanzando… -dijo Naraku pensando como hacer que Inuyasha aceptara el reto.

No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando Naraku se despidió de Miroku y se fue en su carro en busca nuevamente de la linda Kikyuo…

Miroku por su parte se encamino a su casa a hablar con la menor de sus hermanas, la cual era una jovencita de la edad de 17 años. La misma de la joven en cuestión.

-Rin, necesito que me hagas un favor… -le dijo el pelinegro a una chica de cabello negro y una cara angelical, quien se encontraba muy entretenida pintándose las uñas.

-de que se trata hermanito… y de cuanto estamos hablando… -dijo Rin con su linda sonrisa.

-no, no es de dinero… mmm… es de ayuda personal... mmm... como decirlo… es que necesito que me ayudes con una chica, queremos que se ponga muy bonita… es como un regalo para ella, entiendes… -dijo miroku algo dudoso, jamás le diría a su pequeña hermana las tonterías que había planeado con sus amigos.

-pero en que quieres que te ayude... yo no se nada especial…. Me imagino que si es una chica ella sabrá como arreglarse y pintarse ¿no?...- dijo la chica aplicando otra capa de esmalte.

-pues veras… ella no sabe hacer eso, no esta acostumbrada y por eso te necesitamos para que le digas como hacerlo… -dijo Miroku sonrojado por imaginar ver alas dos chicas dentro de un baño ayudándose mutuamente a bañarse.

-¡oye pervertido!... ¿Qué estas imaginando?... –dijo Rin algo alarmada.

-no es nada... solo dime que si lo aras por favor ¿si?... y no le vallas a contar a nadie ni a mi mamá ni a Kanna, que es bien chismosa y de seguro va corriendo y se lo dice a mi papá… - dijo Miroku imaginándose la escena.

-no lo se, déjame pienso en que me puede veneficiar todo esto y entonces te digo y por lo de contárselo a alguien… descuida… no soy como tu…-dijo Rin divertida.

-¡va… órale! tienes dos horas y me dices tu respuesta… mientras me daré una ducha… -dijo Miroku saliendo de la habitación.

A Rin le gustaba mucho un chico que la pretendía… pero por miedo a lo celoso y posesivo de su hermano, jamás había hecho caso a sus insinuaciones del chico…

Pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de que con este favor, tal vez se sintiera obligado a que ella tuviera una recompensa por su silencio y por su participación, además de que la curiosidad la estaba matando… como era posible que hubiera en el mundo una mujer que no supiera lo básico del sexo femenino, eso definitivamente tenia que verlo.

Lo había decidido… ella ayudaría en la operación.

Rin no había podido esperar ni un solo momento para comunicarle la respuesta, así que se lo dijo mientras el todavía estaba en la tina de baño.

MIroku había salido de su ducha y comenzaba a prepararse para salir de nuevo, claro no sin antes comer con su familia.

Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer… era encontrarse con los demás y explicarle a Rin lo que tenía que hacer con la mujer.

-Rin, en una hora iremos con los demás así que arréglate para salir… -dijo Miroku con una sonrisa en los ojos, su plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Naraku había llegado a los aposentos de la soprano y se encontró con la persona que en esos momentos con una vieja conocida…

-Kagura, tan linda como siempre… que te trae por esta zona… -dijo Naraku sin tomar en cuenta que era el quien había llegado de visita.

Kagura era una amiga mutua de Kikyuo y de Naraku ya que se movía en toda la alta sociedad, por el trabajo que desempeñaba… era la hija del embajador de Inglaterra y asistente personal de su padre.

-Naraku, que adorable sorpresa… espero que ahora te comportes… -dijo Kagura algo coqueta, ella sabia que el chico estaba coladito por ella, pero el nunca lo aceptaría y ella por otra parte no tenia tiempo de enredarse con nadie sentimentalmente era tan libre como el aire, así que solo se limitaban a coquetear sin concretar nada.

-vamos Kagura, nunca me perdonaras que halla tirado tu lujosísimo juego de té, en la recepción de tu padre… -dijo Naraku sonrojándose al recordar.

-exacto, aun tengo la factura esperando ser pagada por ti… -dijo Kagura con una sonrisa.

Kikyuo llego a la estancia y miro a la pareja que discutían como siempre… bueno ustedes dos deberían de casarse y a lo mejor dejan de pelear… -dijo fastidiada de ver siempre lo mismo.

-no es lo que tu piensas… dijeron ambos chicos y se sonrojaron a la par.

Kikyuo solo rió al mirarlos.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, y la servidumbre fue a abrir… mas tarde apareció la mucama con la noticia de que un joven buscaba a la señorita de la casa.

-Inuyasha adelanto la hora de la cita… perdónenme chicos pero no puedo cancelar esta visita… -dijo Kikyuo disponiéndose a salir del recibidor.

Pero Naraku, aprovecho el momento.

-Oye Kikyuo, no seas así, también nosotros queremos saludar a Inuyasha… -dijo con doble intención.

-ha perdón, pensé que no soportabas al chico o ala mejor esa fue la impresión que recibí en tu casa.

-si, eso fue…. De verdad queremos saludarlo… -al decir estas palabras, Kagura sospecho inmediatamente de Naraku, pues ya conocía la relación de ambos.

-bien entonces le diré a la servidumbre que lo haga pasar… -dijo Kikyuo decepcionada por que no iba a poder estar a solas con su amado.

Inuyasha entro al recibidor y saludo muy cordialmente a todos.

-Inuyasha que bueno que te presentas, justo ahora pensaba en todo lo que me contaron los chicos, del día de la clausura de la jira de Kikyuo.

-todo lo que te contaron seguro son exageraciones…-dijo Inuyasha apenado de recordar la golpiza.

-pues con lo que veo, realmente creo que no son exageraciones… dijo Naraku, esperando la reacción del chico.

-¿a qué te refieres?... ¿acaso viste algo que no te agrado?... dijo Kikyuo enfadada

-no se trata de ti querida, sino de que… me contaron que Inuyasha tiene un sexapil con las damas que lo hace irresistible… -dijo el pelinegro sonriente, pues la carnada estaba echada.

-¿Cómo, no te entiendo?... dijo Inuyasha

-los muchachos me contaron ese día de una chica muy linda de muy buen gusto al vestir y me comentaron que era tu novia… recuerdo que tu estabas presente… dijo, sabiendo lo que venia.

-¿queeeeeeeeeee?... ¿te refieres a la mugrosa que vendía flores?... dijo Inuyasha indignado.

-¿entonces realmente existe?... pregunto Kikyuo, quien ya había oído el rumor de que a Inuyasha le había pegado una mujer.

-si, pero tu no sabes como fueron las cosas… mi amor… - dijo Inuyasha nervioso

-¿haaa… si? Y como fueron Inu, dime como fueron…. –dijo la pelinegra de buenas curvas.

-la mugrosita estaba vendiendo flores y pensé en comprar unas para ti, pero por un accidente, le tire su mercancía y ella de repente me golpeo sin parar y como es una mujer, pues yo no regrese ninguno de los golpes… -dijo el ojiambarino con algo de vergüenza.

Antes de que se le fuera la oportunidad Naraku arremetió.

-pero me dicen que te quedaste impresionado por su belleza… -dijo el pelinegro

-te digo que no… ni siquiera se le veía el rostro con tanta mugre… y con los andrajos que vestía parecía mas bien una vieja decrepita… si no fuera por su voz de niña, diría que era una abuela…. –dijo Inuyasha queriendo convencer con esto a la dueña de su corazón.

-ha pero si se ve que te fijaste en toda ella ¿he?... mira Inuyasha… a mí, no me gusta que me engañen y mucho menos que el hombre que va a ser para mi se fije en otras… fíjate bien………. soy la mujer mas bella…. no tienes que desear a nadie mas, entendiste…- dijo determinadamente su novia

Inuyasha ya no sabia donde posar su mirada… pues tanto Kagura como Naraku lo miraban de manera divertida.

Kagura por dentro se reía de todas las tonterías dichas por Kikyuo.

Y Naraku para seguir presionando solo dijo…

-entonces dices que no te gusto de nada…- dijo, preparando el golpe final.

-si, que no me oíste, la mujer no tiene ningún atributo, de hecho aun que la vistieran de oro ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra de mi Kikyuo… y diciendo esto observo la cara de beneplácito de la chica y se acerco sin temor.

-recuerdo un dicho que cita… la mona aun que de oro se vista mona se queda….jijijiji…-se reía divertida Kikyuo.

Inuyasha, tomo las manos de Kikyuo y dijo delante de los presentes sus intenciones de amor.

-de hacho vine hoy, con la intención de que mi Kikyuo, me acepte como su pretendiente oficial… -dijo el muchacho lleno de orgullo, al ver la reacción de la pelinegra.

-entonces si estas tan seguro de lo que dices… no pondrás en duda lo que te voy a proponer…. –dijo Naraku con toda la intención de hacerlo caer.

-¿de que hablas?.. Pregunto la pareja al mismo tiempo.

-de que Inuyasha pruebe su amor por ti, mi querida Kikyuo… propongo que no le respondas nada, hasta que el vuelva a ver a la chica de cabellos negros y pase por lo menos una semana tratándola y si es verdadero su amor por ti, no dudara en humillarla ante la sociedad…… pero si no es verdadero el titubeará.

Y si lo hace por lo menos una vez, de ponerla ante el ridículo de la sociedad el perderá todo su dote y se convertirá en nuestro esclavo por una semana.

Dijo por fin, soltando ya todo de una vez.

Por un momento la sala se quedo en silencio… Kagura estaba divertidísima con todo lo que en esos momentos ocurría… ESTO ERA MEJOR QUE EL CINE.

-y bien ¿Qué me dices Inuyasha… si amas tanto a Kikyuo y odias tanto a la que te GOLPEO…. Por que dudas en aceptar lo que te digo… -dijo el pelinegro

Entonces Inuyasha recordó a la chica, sus ojos cafés color chocolate que le imploraban perdón, y su sonrisa angelical cuando el cubrió el saldo de sus flores desechas.

No era tan fácil decir que esa criatura desventurada y frágil fuera mala en realidad y mucho menos decir que el la odiaba, pues cuando el tomo su brazo había sentido un cosquilleo en el estomago que reconoció como nerviosismo.

-no creo que jugar con un ser humano tenga que ver en si amo o no a Kikyuo… -termino por decir Inuyasha a la insistencia de Naraku.

-¿cómo de que no?… intervino Kagura, quien quería seguir divirtiéndose a costa de otros.

-todos están comentando que tu no hiciste nada contra de ella… que por que te impresiono su belleza y dicen que hasta tienes pensado salir con ella… -invento la pelirroja, apara ver la reacción de Kikyuo, ya que internamente sentía envidia de la chica.

Y como previo Kikyuo se estaba muriendo de celos.

-ella tiene razón Inuyasha…. a mí también me llegaron rumores parecidos, si tu haces eso delante de toda la alta sociedad, mi honor quedara limpio y además a ella no le molestara, pues ni siquiera pertenece a nuestro circulo…- dijo la chica con mala cara.

Inuyasha, se lo pensó un momento y decidió llevar la fiesta en paz con kikyuo, así que accedió a la petición de la chica.

-bien entonces déjame tres meses para ponerla a tu altura… no queremos que también digan que te rebajaste a su nivel ¿no crees?... –dijo Naraku, que por fin había logrado lo imposible.

-bueno entonces la fiesta en la que el humillara a chiquilla esa será la misma en donde anuncies nuestro compromiso… te parece Inuyasha?... –pregunto la pelinegra muy contenta.

-si así lo quieres palomita… ¿por mi encantado?... –dijo el enamorado

-Un momento Inuyasha…. Antes de cualquier otra cosa… quiero que, delante de tu linda novia, firmes este papel en donde te comprometes a darnos tu dote por todos los gastos que vamos a invertir en la chiquilla esa….-dijo el abusivo de Naraku

-¿Vamos?… ¿Quiénes?... ¿tenias planeado esto con otras personas?... –dijo Inuyasha, que comenzó a sospechar.

-no claro que no…. Pero estoy pensando, que solo no voy a poder enseñarle lo indispensable… para que te dignes en hablarle.

Así que pensé en pedirles ayuda a Miroku y a Sesshomaro… ¿Qué te parece?...quien mejor que ellos para que también les calles la boca con tu actuación.

Al oír esto, Inuyasha se dijo que era buena idea que lo vieran los otros dos y así terminaría tapándoles la boca y por que no dejarlos en ridículo ya que el chisme lo habían empezado ellos.

-No… y no, por que tengo que pagar los platos rotos, si ni siquiera yo tuve la idea… -se defendió

-esto es solo si no cumples lo dicho delante de nosotros… si cumples, no tendrás que pagar nada.

-ya fírmalo Inuyasha… estoy segura de que no te retractaras… -dijo sonriente una Kikyuo.

Sesshomaro llego al mismo lugar donde por primera vez hallo a la chiquilla desarrapada. Pero esta vez no había nadie, el lugar se encontraba desierto… solo había dos puestos de comida y algunos que otros transeúntes, que se limitaban ha pasar por ahí.

Espero unos minutos y el frió de la ciudad se le coló hasta los huesos.

Así que decidió preguntar en uno de esos puestos por la chiquilla… estaba seguro que alguien la conocería, no recordaba que fuera tan desagradable.

-disculpe señora…. ¿Sabe usted si una pequeña que vende flores vendrá hoy por aquí?.. Pregunto a una mujer algo obesa.

-si me dice como es... tal vez pueda ayudarlo…. sabe hay muchas chiquillas por aquí vendiendo flores , pero solo lo hacen cuando hay función teatral, por que si no, ellas se van a vender a los jardines de la ciudad o fuera de las iglesias… -dijo la señora un poco mal encarada.

-pues mide 1:60 mas o menos y de constitución delgada tiene el cabello negro pero al parecer se lo cubre con un chal, y además tendrá como 15 o 16 años mas o menos.

-hay señor me parece que esta mas que perdido… pues esa es la descripción de todas ellas… -dijo la señora algo divertida, por ver la confusión del joven.

-bueno solo le puedo decir que sus ojos son de color chocolate y contrastan con el cabello que es mas negro que la noche… dijo el peliplateado, recordando las facciones de la chica.

-¡aaaaa… así ya cambia!, ella se llama Kagome y creo que vive por las orillas del rió, tiene tres hermanos y un abuelo muy latoso… -dijo la señora atendiendo a dos de sus clientes.

-a las orillas del rió dice, pero es al norte de la ciudad o al sur… pregunto el confundido joven

-hay pues realmente no se … pero por que no le pregunta a su mejor amiga que trabaja no lejos de aquí… ella es niñera y cuida a los hijos de una familia que vive a dos cuadras de aquí… su nombre es Sango y tiene el cabello castaño y ojos negros… la familia con la que trabaja son los Swing y viven a la mitad de la acera su casa es de color café, no hay pierde ya que es la única con ese color...-termino diciendo la señora que miraba fijamente al joven por primera vez y se había dado cuenta de que este hubiera pagado buna cantidad por la información.

-muchas gracias señora, espero poder verla pronto… hasta luego… -y diciendo esto se alejo a todas prisa.

Llego hasta donde la dama gorda le dijo y toco a la única casa café.

-que se le ofrece señor…-dijo una mucama muy joven de cabellos negros.

-hola… buenas tardes, disculpe ¿aquí trabaja la señorita Sango?… creo que es la niñera… -dijo el chico

Al ver la fina ropa y el porte distinguido del muchacho, la mucama no dudo en darle información al chico.

-si, efectivamente ella trabaja aquí… pero desafortunadamente ella se acaba de retirar, no tiene ni 5 minutos que salio… si corre tal vez la encuentre en la parada de el tranvía…. Ella va vestida de negro y la reconocerá por que trae todavía puesto el delantal que usa aquí... –la decir esto la chica no pudo evitar reírse pues ya había pasado que Sango olvidara quitarse por completo el uniforme haciendo el ridículo en la calle.

-¡Ha, si claro… muchas gracias linda…-dijo Sesshomaro sin pensar, la chica se sonrojo y cerro la puerta con una sonrisa.

El corrió y a lo lejos pudo ver claramente a una chica apurada en llegar hasta la parada con dificultad ya que usaba la falda muy larga.

Le dio alcance y la intercepto, al hacerlo observo qué la chica no era fea, sino al contrario tenia un rostro muy infantil cubierto por algunas pecas en sus mejillas y los ojos muy negros rodeado de largas pestañas, tenia el cabello agarrado en una coleta, pero aun así pudo ver que le llegaba hasta mas debajo de la cintura.

-permítame señorita, ¿es usted Sango, amiga de la señorita Kagome?...-dijo el joven en un suspiro, ya que el no acostumbraba a realizar ningún tipo de actividad física y esta carrera le había resultado algo difícil de asimilar.

Ella al principio se resistió a contestar, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le hablara (era introvertida).

Pero después vio en el rostro de el chico que era de buena familia pues su porte y su educación hablaban por el.

-¿por que quiere saberlo?...-solo eso contesto

-me interesa saber donde encontrar a la dama, tengo que tratar un negocio y se que ella no se negara a aceptar… -dijo el muy cortes.

-¿que asunto, si se puede saber?... –volvió a decir

-discúlpeme pero esto es enteramente, entre ella y yo… -dijo tajante.

-lo llevaré ente ella, pero con una condición…. Yo estaré presente en su entrevista… no es por entrometida, sino por que ella es menor de edad… -dejo un momento para que el chico asimilara esas palabras

Yo cuido de ella en ausencia de su madre… usted entiende ¿verdad?... –dijo seriamente la chica.

-¡Ho!... comprendo, ella es huérfana, pero tengo entendido que vive con su abuelo ¿no es así?.. –pregunto el caballero.

-así es pero el ya esta muy grande de edad… así que, como yo soy mayor de edad legalmente he quedado a cargo de toda la familia… -dijo ya un poco cabreada.

-bueno de ser así… entonces creo que debo de hablar con usted primero… -dijo haciendo acopio de algo de paciencia, pues pensaba que esto iba a resultar mas difícil de lo que creyó.

-pero ahora no tengo tiempo caballero, tengo que realizar otro trabajo en menos de una hora y aun me queda muy retirado, además aun no he comido… -dijo con algo de desesperación al observar la hora en el Big Ben.

-si es por eso…. No se preocupe, tengo mi auto a unas calles de aquí y la puedo llevar… y además… puedo, si usted me lo permite, invitarla a comer a una hostería que queda cerca de aquí… -dijo como ultimo recurso, pues ya no quería demorar mas en el plan.

Después de pensárselo un poco, Sango aceptó y decidió acompañar al joven caballero.

Ya en el restaurante después de que habían degustado una muy buena comida… la mejor que Sango había probado en su vida, comenzaron con el tema a tratar.

-me dice que quiere ver a Kagome… ¿de que asunto quiere usted hablar con ella?… -pregunto recelosa

-es una propuesta… mire, cada año mi familia ayuda a alguna persona ya sea en problemas, económicos o simplemente a superarse…mintió el chico, pues no hallaba como abordar el tema y la chica se veía demasiado lista para engañarla.

- mmmm… ¿y eso por que lo hacen?... –dijo calculadoramente.

-es meramente altruista..- dijo por respuesta.

-no se si ella le ha comentado a usted que el día sábado de la semana pasada ella tuvo un encuentro con mi medio hermano a las afueras del teatro… pregunto esperanzado.

-aja, me comento algo… -dijo Sango al reconocer en el chico a uno de la descripción de Kagome.

-pues bien, ese día, nos sentimos muy apenados después de que ella partió, y cuando nos quedamos solos…. comentamos el caso, y pensamos que seria una buena forma de saldar los daños, si la ayudáramos de una forma especial… -dijo ya no encontrando como decir las cosas.

Pero Sango era muy astuta y detectaba que detrás de sus palabras tenia otra intención diferente, pero decidió terminar de escuchando.

-de que forma especial dice usted…. Sea más específico, por favor…-dijo la ojinegra.

-bueno, como decirle… ella tiene carácter, lo demostró ese día… pero a ella le falta algo muy importante que es la educación… una chica con su belleza, carácter y educación…. seguro triunfaría en la vida… ¿no lo cree?...-pregunto, pensando en que ella ya había entendido el punto.

-¿y viene a insultarla o a reírse de ella por que no tiene educación?..- pegunto enfadada

--¡no!… usted no entendió… quiero decir que yo y mis amigos estaríamos gustosos de ofrecer un curso Express a la joven, es decir… no voy a pagarle una vida en la Universidad, ni mucho menos… pero si podemos prepararla para que ella cambie un poco su vida por así decirlo…. de salvaje a una mas urbana…- dijo queriendo con esto ilustrar lo que el pensaba.

-¿queeeeee?... le esta llamando salvaje a Kagome, pues que se cree, vallase usted con sus pretensiones a otro lado y deje en paz a mi pobre amiga… -dijo parándose de golpe lista para salir.

Pero el tomo su mano y con una mirada le suplico que guardara compostura.

-ve… a eso me refiero, no es un insulto lo que le digo, sino una observación… alguien con educación… tiene otras formas de mandar todo al demonio sin exaltarse y sin causar un escándalo… y eso mi querida amiga es la llave, para un buen trabajo.

Sango se volvió a sentar y reconoció con la mirada hacia al piso, que tanto kagome como ella, explotaban a cualquier rose con la gente.

Era por eso que Sango se mantenía alejada de todo el mundo (no soportaba a la gente).

Kagome ya había perdido tantos trabajos como estrellas había en el firmamento, tan solo por no poderse quedar callada mas de dos minutos.

-bien y que propone...- dijo después de dar un gran suspiro.

La tensión entre ellos se puso un poco rígida, pero cada uno tenía sus pensamientos:

Al oír estas palabras, Sesshomaro supo inmediatamente que la batalla estaba ganada.

Y Sango supo que una oportunidad como esta no se presenta dos veces en la vida.

Bueno gracias este capitulo estuvo un poco largo…

Espero no se hallan aburrido… pues tenia que explicarles como reaccionarían todos los participantes ante la situación.

Bueno espero actualizar pronto y ya saben cuídense mucho.

He tratado de mejorar mis historias… pero si algo _**no les gusta**_ POR FAVOR AGANMELO SABER.. y también _**si les gusta**_.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_Quiero pedir disculpas por adelantado si ven algo que no concuerde en relación a las fechas… yo y mi gran tontería no nos dimos cuenta de que en 1940 se daban los indicios de la segunda guerra mundial y como yo puse la fecha así como así .. Ahora me he visto en la tarea de hacer investigaciones con respecto a esa fecha… como la forma de vida, la forma de vestirse y la forma de pensar de muchos de los jóvenes de esa época… no se si me entiendan… aquellos que han visto la serie de Candy Candy… sabrán de lo que hablo… ya que uno de sus personajes muere en batalla…bueno… pero de todos modos ya estoy en esto y ahora ni modo espero no decepcionarlos._

_Espero les guste la idea es de __una película que vi, hace mucho… (pero con otra fecha…buuu,buuu)_

Especificaciones: cuando yo hablo pongo todo entre paréntesis.

Cuando los personajes hablan empiezo con una línea – y término con puntos suspensivos y una línea- así – hola…-

Y cuando es narración, solo están las letras.

Comenzamos:

Resumen:

Después de que tres chicos deciden tenderle "una trampa", por así decirlo a uno de sus amigos, para que… ha este… "se le quite lo hablador"… comienzan con los preparativos de la dichosa trampa… y es así como uno convence a su hermana para ayudar en la transformación de una jovencita de barrio… el otro hace caer ala victima para que delante de testigos acepte el reto de humillar en una fiesta a una joven que acababa de conocer…. Y el último convenció a la apoderada de la joven para que esta fuera educada por ellos en tres meses, no sin antes asegurarle que ella vendría también…..

Comenzamos…

Sesshomaro dentro de su automóvil se encontraba algo nervioso, pues la chica que venia a su lado no dejaba de mirarlo, no sabia si por crítica o por admiración pero la chiquilla en lugar de admirar el paisaje como muchas otras que habían salido con él.

Se ocupaba de mirar su cara y sus movimientos desde el movimiento de sus manos hasta el de sus pies al pisar el acelerador o el freno… y cuando este espejeaba o miraba por el retrovisor… ella también lo hacia para ver que tanto miraba.

-oye niña, si sigues todos mis movimientos me sentiré ofendido…-dijo el con una sonrisa entre dientes, para demostrar que le era inaguantable el momento.

-perdón señor, pero nunca me había subido a un automóvil y me es muy intrigante como es que usted desde ahí sentado pueda hacer que las llantas de esta cosa… ¡funcionen!…- dijo la chiquilla con asombro.

-¿es que acaso nunca habías visto un carro en tu vida?...-dijo él, incrédulo

--bueno… de lejos si… pero nunca arriba de él y la verdad me imaginaba otra cosa… -dijo ella con asombro

-¡así!… ¿Qué te imaginabas?, que yo tendría en mis manos unos tubos y les daba vuelta para que las ruedas dieran vuelta y así nos pudiéramos mover... –dijo en medio de risas, por la estupidez que acababa de decir.

-si, así mero me lo imaginaba… -dijo ella muy seria.

El solo abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a la otra chica que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás con cara de incredulidad, pero esta solo alzo los hombros y volteo hacia la ventanilla, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Cabe decir que Sango había tenido mayor suerte en los trabajos… por que contaba con la escolaridad elemental… y además tenía una familia de gente trabajadora y con buenos modales.

Pero la pobre de Kagome no había corrido con la misma suerte…. Siendo originaria de Moscú (ahí nació), con raíces japonesas (padre) y alemanas (madre), Kagome había sufrido los estragos de su país natal… en la trayectoria de los disturbios de la política inestable de su país.

Se situaron en Alemania temporalmente, pero esto fue contraproducente ya que muchas diferencias de ideales se manifestaban y no pudieron soportar la depresión económica, provocando que salieran huyendo nuevamente hacia un país parcial.

Su familia como muchas otras, enfrentaba la discriminación, que era latente en toda la región Europa, siendo así que los padres de la chica no pudieron colocarse en buenos trabajos y en consecuencia nunca experimentaron la mejora económica que ellos buscaban.

La madre de Kagome murió de una enfermedad causada por la mordida de una rata (fiebre bubónica)… y su padre los había abandonado a su suerte al morir de una pulmonía.

Pero todavía contaba con su abuelo y con su hermano Souta… y claro un enjambre de niños que se unieron a ellos… todos formaron una gran familia y juntos trabajaban para sustentar lo que llamaban su hogar.

Kagome por ser la mas grande de todos los jóvenes era quien aportaba mas dinero que los demás… y a decir verdad… el dinero que había ganado con la vendimia de las flores que Inuyasha le había pisoteado, solo había alcanzado para unos días y ahora no tenían nada de dinero, así que en parte esa situación y la insistencia de su amiga… fueron los detonantes de que Kagome Higurachi aceptara la condición de aquel joven peli- plateado que estaba a su lado….

Al llegar con la propuesta Sesshomaro… ella creyó que todo era un ardid para engañarla, pero cuando el hombre trajeado le dijo que no se preocupara por su familia y que el se encargaría de traerles… comida y dinero para pagar sus deudas, durante los meses que ella estuviera en su casa, la tranquilizo un poco… pero como todavía no creía en lo que decía, el chico tuvo que dejar una cantidad respetable a su abuelo, para que viera que lo que decía él, era en serio.

Además… Sango se comprometió a venir a verlos todos los días y a ir con ella para pasar las noches donde ella estaba.

Y así por fin se dirigían a su destino… a una lujosísima residencia en la cual ya eran esperadas por otros tres muchachos.

En un gran ventanal se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros, recogidos en un moño alto y con unos caireles cayéndole por la cara… dándole un toque de distinción a sus rasgos de niña.

-Rin, por más que estés ahí, no llegaran antes… dijo con burla su hermano Miroku.

-no es eso hermano… me pregunto si lo que hacemos esta bien… es decir ella ya esta acostumbrada a su mundo, y nosotros no somos nadie para alterar eso….-dijo la chica con tono de preocupación.

Naraku que en esos momento leía en un diario fechado **en febrero 1° de 1940 el** encabezado que recitaba mas o menos así**:"**** Las tropas soviéticas desencadenan, por sorpresa, una ofensiva contra ****Finlandia**** en la región de Summa****"**. Decidió dejar de leer para convencer a la menor…

-nada, nada… es mejor la educación sea para quien sea, es una gran oportunidad para ella, ya que en otras circunstancias ella no tendría acceso a esta de ninguna manera…. Y tomando en cuanta lo que se avecina es mejor estar preparado, ¿no crees? –dijo Naraku con voz arrogante y autoritaria.

-bueno… viéndolo así, creo que tienes razón…-dijo la chica con resignación y acallando su conciencia se lo repetía internamente.

-bueno iré a ver si ya todo esta listo en el cuarto de la chica… pues a ultima hora Sesshomaro, me aviso que traerían a una acompañante de la chica… se ve que es muy desconfiada… -dijo Miroku con un dejo de misterio.

-¡Já!, me va a salir mas recatada, que… "las damas de nuestra sociedad" ¿noooo?… -dijo Naraku, con cierto dejo de burla.

-por lo regular…. en ese circulo social, es donde la pureza de las chicas se cuida con mas esmero… pues es el único tesoro que dios les ha regalado… -dijo la pequeña hermana de Miroku, viendo la reacción de burla de los dos chicos.

-ya hermanita deja de leer esas novelas que acostumbras... te van a secar el cerebro…jjajajaja…-dijo Miroku saliendo de la habitación acompañado de Naraku que no paraba de reírse… de las palabras de la chica.

Naraku había estudiado en Oxford la carrera de literatura… era por eso que se inclinaba demasiado a las artes… y el periodismo, durante su estancia en la universidad, dio gran ejemplo de dedicación y profesionalismo.

Para Naraku nada era imposible… siendo hijo de un Conde, era un hombre de belleza extraordinaria, de reflejos inmediatos y de una mentalidad prodigiosa… solo era igualado por Sesshomaro, el cual le llevaba una ventaja… era mas callado que el. Por lo tanto atraía a más mujeres con esa actitud…. que Naraku.

Pero para naraku era imposible quedarse callado cuando sabia que tenia todas las de ganar… y en referencia a mujeres el nunca dejaba que una presa se le escapara… y hacia hasta lo imposible para salirse con la suya y cuando lo obtenía solo lo dejaba de lado sin voltear a verlo nunca mas.

Así es como Naraku se había encontrado con muchas de esas chicas de barrio, las cuales protegían su virginidad ante todo… pero cuando el les enseñaba el fajo de dinero que obtendrían por estar con el… la necesidad era mas fuerte que la dignidad y el orgullo.

No era que pensara que la hermana de Miroku era tonta… pero el tenia la experiencia que la chiquilla no, y por eso sus palabras le habían causado mucha gracia.

Rin solo los miro con odio al verlos marcharse de esa forma, y volvió a fijar su mirada en el ventanal, temiendo en sus adentro por la frágil muchacha que se acercaba.

-mira esa mansión que se ve a lo lejos… es a donde nos dirigimos… -dijo Sesshomaro con arrogancia. Pero la chiquilla ya no lo miraba estaba profundamente dormida… y él, al verla así… pudo ver perfectamente su rostro, el cual parecía de un ángel y no otra cosa.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por la servidumbre, y un mayordomo algo viejo, cargo las pocas cosas que traían las chicas en dos costales de tela.

-Totosai, cuida de que no se rompa nada, de las valiosas pertenencias de nuestras invitadas…-dijo un hombre de cabello negro, largo y suelto desde el umbral de la puerta.

-si mi lord…-dijo Totosai y se fue cargando en sus hombros delgados los dos costales.

El joven pelinegro se acerco para recibir a las chicas. Por un momento pensó que la chica de quien tanto oyó hablar, era una joven hermosa que bajaba con toda educación del carro, tomando la mano de Sesshomaro, el cual la había ofrecido para ayudarla a bajar con cuidado.

Pero pronto reparo en otra pequeña chiquilla delgaducha mugrosa y despeinada, que se bajo sola del carro y de un portazo la cerraba… vio que el peli-plateado no había dicho nada a la niña y supo de inmediato… que era ella, de la que tanto habían hablado.

Ya que Sesshomaro era muy delicado con sus cosas y no permitía que nadie hiciera nada a sus cosas, no importándole de quien se tratara.

-hola… queridas damas… tengo el gusto de presentarme ante tan bellas damiselas… soy el propietario de este recinto, en donde estarán ustedes conviviendo con nosotros durante un par de meses… y quie….-pero fue interrumpido por la voz desagradable de la chiquilla mugrosa que le dijo en un tono de burla.

-ya, ya, bájale catrín… ya sabemos de que se trata todo esto… mejor dinos por donde empezamos para poder irnos rápido de aquí….-dijo la chiquilla rascándose la cabeza, pues lo piojos no la dejaban ni un momento.

A Sesshomaro primero le dio risa, pero al ver la insistencia con la que se rascaba, lo primero que pensó fue en meter su carro a fumigación y después el mismo tomaría un largo baño y frotaría su hermoso cabello con shampoo contra los piojos.

Miroku que miraba la escena desde el ventanal donde se encontraba no dejaba de observar a la chica de hermoso cabello castaño y fue cautivado por una mirada fugas que ella dio cuando lo diviso en el segundo piso.

Rin ya salía a su encuentro y sin tapujos se acerco a la chica más delgada y le tendió la mano.

-hola soy Rin… hermana de Miroku, y te voy a ayudar a encontrar tu cuarto… ¿Cuántos años tienes?...-dijo la chica viendo a la mugrosita con una agradable sonrisa.

-acabo de cumplir los 17 años el lunes y dime ¿tu cuantos tienes?...- pregunto Kagome asombrada por la belleza de la chica y su ropa tan hermosa.

Rin aun no salía de su sorpresa… pues la mujer que tenia delante de ella se veía de apenas 14 – 15 años y su belleza se asomaba por detrás de gruesa capa de mugre que por cierto olía muy mal.

-a … yo …. Este tengo los mismos años que tu… ¿que coincidencia no crees?, pero ven, vamos…. te enseñare tu cuarto y comenzaremos por sacarte de ese capullo.

Kagome, no entendió ni jota de que le hablaba la chica… pero era demasiado agradable y entusiasta… que la hacia sentir en confianza con ella.

Se dejo llevar hasta el segundo piso de la casa y pasando por muchas habitaciones encontraron una que se encontraba hasta el final del corredor.

Mira esta es tu habitación, según me dijo mi hermano… ¿te gusta?... yo ayude a decorarla…. –dijo la chica soltando por fin su mano y corriendo hasta los ventanales para abrir las ventanas que daban hacia un hermoso jardín.

-¡guuuuuuuaaaaaauuuuu!... dime que es verdad, que no estoy soñando… -dijo Kagome observando una enorme cama estilo Luís XV con anaqueles y un gran velo tendido a su alrededor, ubicada en el centro del cuarto, y un hermoso tocador gigante que tenia de todo bien acomodado sobre de el, y mas adelante un gran ropero acorde con la cama que parecía que también tenia de todo… el cuarto era decorado por jarrones y adornos orientales de porcelana y tenia flores de distintas clases… estaba alfombrado y las paredes recubiertas de cuadros hermosos.

-¡esto es, fantáaastiiiicoooo! …¿verdad Sango?...-dijo la chica, volteando a ver si su amiga secundaba lo que esta decía.

Pero cuando volteo no la vio por ninguna parte… así que salio corriendo en su búsqueda, sin importarle lo que la otra muchacha le decía.

Y la encontró en el pasillo… hablando con un joven que se le hacia vagamente conocido… al parecer, era otro de los chicos que habían estado el día del incidente de las flores.

-Sango… que bueno que estés bien… ¿Por qué no estabas a mi lado?... pregunto la chica, no importándole interrumpir lo que fuera de lo que estaban hablando.

-¡ha! Mira Kagome… el es Miroku y dice que él, ya te conocía…-dijo Sango algo apenada, de que su amiga la cachara platicando con el tipo aquel.

-¡hola Kagome!... ¿te acuerdas de mi?... soy amigo de aquel que…-fue interrumpido bruscamente por la chica.

-claro como olvidar a los tres patanes que se burlaron de mí…-dijo con rencor la chica, sin importar si lastimaba egos o dejaba en mal a alguien.

Con la cara roja como tomate, el chico solo atino a medio sonreírle a Sango, quien lo miraba casi igual… claro que los dos por diferentes razones.

El, por que no podía negar una verdad aun que fuera muy cruel reconocerla.

Y ella, por ser amiga de una persona… con cero de educación y sin ninguna consideración para decir las cosas.

Antes de que uno de los dos dijera algo, Kagome agarraba de la mano a Sango y literalmente la arrastro hasta su habitación.

En ella ya se encontraba Rin… preparando un baño de burbujas y el aroma que este desprendía era divino.

-mira Kagome esta todo listo para que tomes un merecido baño relajante y así puedas prestar atención a todas las clases que vas a tomar…-dijo Rin, que se encontraba ya ataviada con un delantal largo que cubría su hermoso vestido y con las mangas recogidas casi hasta medio brazo…

Esa imagen, era la misma que recordaba Kagome de su madre… cuando iban a bañar al pequeño Souta.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió hasta Rin y sin decir más, alzó las manos para que esta, con ayuda de Sango la despojaran de su ropa.

Cuando Kagome creyó que el baño que tomaría iba a ser igual al que tomaba en su casa…que equivocada estaba.

Se sorprendió, al ver el lujo con el cual estaba decorado el baño.

Era mas grande que su casa... por así decirlo y era todo de mármol… la tina estaba pegada al piso hecha del mismo material que todo lo demás y era grandísima, fácil podrían caber mas de dos personas ahí…. A la mitad de las paredes se podía observar dibujos minúsculos hechos a mano que simulaban una cintilla decorativa.

Y no podían faltar las flores naturales, que exhibían regios adornos florales.

La chica de cabellos negros le indicaba que por única vez, el baño iba a ser diferente… tenían que quitar la excesiva mugre que tenia Kagome… y que primero tallarían afuera de la bañera todo su cuerpo.

Mientras Sango se encargaba del cabello, que frotaba con Shampoo anti- piojos, una y otra vez…

Rin se encargaba de tallar a la chica repetidas veces sus atléticas piernas y sus brazos delgados pero ligeramente musculosos.

Cuando según ellas terminaron le indicaron a Kagome que era hora de sumergirse en la bañera y que ellas regresarían en unos minutos para indicarle que se saliera de la bañera y ayudarla a vestir.

Kagome al sentir la calidez del agua en todo su cuerpo... solo asintió con la cabeza y dejo que todo su ser se hundiera en esa agua tan deliciosa….

Rin y Sango... salieron todas mojadas y sucias… pero con una sonrisa.

La verdad haber visto el verdadero rostro de Kagome, había valido la pena todo el esfuerzo.

Kagome era descendiente de un japonés, que se había aventurado por el país de Polonia… el cual se enamoro de una chica polaca hija de un alemán… por aquellos tiempos, aun no se daba la manifestación tan exigente de la limpieza de la sangre…

Así que tuvieron descendientes y se establecieron en Alemania.

Por lo tanto la mezcla de sangres en Kagome había resultado beneficiosa para su belleza… los ojos eran ligeramente rasgados hacia arriba y de color chocolate, la piel era blanca como la leche y tersa… la osamenta de su cuerpo era fuerte como todos los nórdicos… pero de estatura baja como todos los orientales, dándole el aspecto infantil que ella mostraba. Y por ultimo su cabello era negro como el de su abuelo japonés, pero ondulado como el de su abuela, con esa suavidad y manejabilidad que la hacia lucir extremadamente bonita.

En una palabra era "hermosa"….

Rin le indico a Sango que su habitación era la que estaba comunicada con la de su amiga y que ella tendría la que estaba enfrente de su cuarto.

Así pues las dos chicas se fueron a dar un baño también para limpiarse y volver por la pequeña que estaba en la tina.

Mientras dos hombres estaban en el recibidor, dando las ultimas órdenes a los empleados.

-Mioga, tu como jefe de la servidumbre... has el favor de avisar a todos, que esas dos chicas que acaban de llegar, serán tratadas como cualquiera de nosotros…

-no queremos ningún tipo de problema con nadie…-dijo Naraku, con su tradicional acento ingles.

-oye Naraku, ¿no has visto a Sesshomaro?… no lo he visto desde que trajo a la chiquilla esa…. –dijo Miroku, enfadado.

-¿a ti que te pasa?... parece ser que la llegada de esa muchacha te fastidio… -dijo Naraku curioso.

-la llegada de ellas no… pero la escuincla me saca de mis casillas… es como decirlo… demasiado sincera, y por que no decirlo sin nada de toque… es decir… no piensa, solo actúa… -dijo Miroku, recordando como había quedado delante de Sango… y la expresión de está, cuando le devolvió la mirada.

-jajajajajaj… ¿y que no es por eso mismo que esta aquí?… para que nosotros la eduquemos… -hay Miroku lo que creo es que te arruino el momento de poder conquistar a la chica que viene con ella ¿verdad?...jajajaj- dijo Naraku entre risas.

Jajajaj- mejor dime donde esta Sesshomaro, para empezar de inmediato… -dijo siendo descubierto por Naraku.

Creo que desde que vio los piojos de la chica... se aterro y fue a tomar un baño junto con su carro… yo creo que lo veremos hasta en la noche…… pero sabes… por ahora deberíamos tomarnos un poco de tiempo para conocer las carencias de nuestra invitada y saber por donde empezar.

-si, tienes razón…. Con ella hay que ir con calma, sino… será contraproducente… ella me hace pensar en la pequeña zorrita que cazamos la otra vez, te acuerdas…. Cuando se sintió acorralada, prefirió la muerte…. –dijo Miroku entrando a la sala.

-si, así exactamente se me hace la chiquilla esa…-dijo Naraku, el cual recordaba los ojos cafés chocolate de la joven, que eran iguales a los de la zorrita que cazarían ese día en lo profundo del bosque.

Eran audaces y despiertos... miraban a todos lados y fijamente sin miedo, con determinación.

No sabia si eso le gustaba o no… pero de algo si estaba seguro, el dominaría a esa fierecilla.

Sesshomaro se encontraba en su carro... maldiciendo el día en que acepto esta barbaridad… la chica no era nada fea, y nada tonta… tenia buenos sentimientos, pues cuando fue a su casa, ella había salido a defender a su abuelo y hermanos creyendo que se trataba de algún abogado que quisiera echarlos.

Esa chica si que era todo un caso, y la verdad comenzaba a sentirse atraído por ella… esa cara, esa inocencia, esa forma de mirar… no podía quitarse ningún recuerdo de ella de la mente.

Y lo único que le pedía a dios era que al verla en ropa decente y con la cara lavada no fuera a enamorarse de ella.

Sesshomaro por su parte, era difícil de impactar... de conquistar... de satisfacer... el era un hombre de verdad difícil y su soltería la defendería ante todo… el no podía enamorarse de nadie.

El se repetía una y otra vez "que Esto lo hacia, solo para que su medio hermano se tragara sus palabras" y de paso darle una lección de lo que siempre se quejaba el chico… "que no importaba el estatus social... cuando hay amor se rompe todo tipo de prejuicio".

Esa siempre había sido su discusión… Inuyasha venia de una familia acaudalada… pero cuando Sesshomaro era chico, recordaba que no todo era riqueza y tuvieron muchos problemas durante los disturbios políticos y el desequilibrio económico, era lo que Inuyasha no había vivido. Y lo que a él le desesperaba.

La familia Inutashio era de tradiciones orientales… pero de costumbres Europeas, sus padres habían insistido que el estudiara Ingeniería mecánica, para que posteriormente se hiciera cargo de las empresas industriales de manufactura militar.

La guerra había sido un golpe de suerte… su empresa hizo un contrato con la compañía Heinkel y Dornier (soviético-alemana) desde el año 1935 que se dedico a la fabricación de naves aéreas comerciales… pero las ideas socialistas y anarquistas hicieron que el contrato se rompiera… buscando así nuevos mercados con Francia y en 1936 se comenzaron a producir naves aéreas militares dando así un nuevo jiro a la tecnología aérea de ese país.

La ingeniería y diseño de las ideas alemanas habían hecho mella en el pensamiento de la milicia. Gracias a esto pudieron hacer fortuna, cuando la guerra estaba declarada.

Bueno de todas formas ese no era asunto suyo… Inuyasha tendría que caer con la chica para después darse cuenta que el dinero no lo es todo y que el mundo es muy grande.

Así que el no interferiría… seria una roca ante ella y así el mismo sacaría de su mente a la chica.

Kagome, dentro de la tina se sintió culpable de sentirse tan bien en esos momentos… recordando a su familia y sabiendo que en esos momentos ellos estarían pasando frió y tal vez hasta hambre…. ¡Ha!, pero de pronto recordó que el chico del pelo plateado había dejado suficiente como para tres días… ese chico…. o se pasaba de tonto o era muy bueno... mira que traerla hasta aquí para que ella gozara de todos estos lujos y además dejar dinero para que ella no se preocupara… que buen chico, se dijo…

La próxima vez que lo viera trataría de ser más amable con él… y así, siguió disfrutando de esos momentos de relajación.

Bueno espero les halla gustado el capitulo… se que esta lento, pero es que los detalles son lo importante. Ya saben críticas y todo lo demás se recibe con gusto.

Escriban y díganme que les pareció... cuídense y adiós.

He tratado de mejorar mis historias… pero si algo _**no les gusta**_ POR FAVOR AGANMELO SABER... y también _**si les gusta**_. Bey.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_Espero les guste la idea es de __una película que vi hace mucho… solo es el tema de la película adaptada a los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha ... contada tal vez diferente por que casi no me acuerdo de cómo es la película de verdad. Pero creo que les va a gustar. Bien lean y al final me dicen si les gusto o no… _

_Los personajes son de Rumico en la serie de Inuyasha y la película pues no se de quien es._

Especificaciones: cuando yo hablo pongo todo entre paréntesis.

Cuando los personajes hablan empiezo con una línea – y término con puntos suspensivos y una línea- así – hola…-

Y cuando es narración, solo están las letras.

Resumen:

Kagome por fin esta en la mansión de Naraku… y deja ver a todos, lo que en verdad es ella. La compañía de Rin, hermana de miroku, le ha causado buena impresión a Kagome deja que la bañe junto con Sango, al mismo tiempo Sesshomaro, comienza a tener inquietudes por cierta mugrosita que dejo en aquella mansión, y decide poner remedio drásticamente.

Ahora si… comenzamos.

Sango y Rin… llegaron unos minutos después para indicarle a la pelinegra que ya era horade salir del baño.

Kagome salio en contra de su voluntad… pues alegaba que aun el agua estaba caliente…

Al percatarse que tanto su amiga como la otra chica ya estaban bañadas y arregladas, no tuvo opción de salir del agua y secar todo su cuerpo con una de las toallas suaves y limpias que estaban muy bien acomodadas en un mueble de mármol.

Ya en el cuarto Rin escogió la ropa que la chica llevaría… y sango se encargaba de cepillar su cabello.

No era muy largo pero si hermoso… a pesar del mal trato que se le daba y de que no lo lavaba a diario.

Tenía un espectacular color negro, y contrastaba magníficamente con la piel de Kagome que era blanca como la leche.

Cuando se dio vuelta para ver la ropa que usaría ese día se impresiono…

Pues en la cama pudo ver un traje sastre de dos piezas estilo el que usaban las mujeres en Alemania. El color era café y se veía demasiado serio.

Además la otra chica acerco hasta ellas un par de zapatillas del mismo color y unas medias de nailon.

Kagome dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra.

-que pasa kagome acaso nunca has usado medias… -dijo una picara chiquilla pelinegra.

-mira se que esto para ti es de lo mas normal… pero, yo no se usar nada de esto…-dijo dolorosamente

-por favor… no me hagas ponerme esas cosas…. -dijo Kagome que ya se había puesto de rodillas para suplicar.

-Kagome entonces que quieres utilizar… no me digas que quieres usar los trapos viejos que traes en el costal…-dijo Sango con cara de repugnancia.

-si… sisisiiiiiiii…. Eso quiero… o por lo menos algo mas sencillo y sin la necesidad de ponerme esos trapos delgados… -dijo señalando con su dedo las dichosas medias.

Kagome nunca había intentado vestir como una mujer… ni tampoco lo había ambicionado… era por eso que ahora, la tan sola idea de traer eso puesto le aterraba,

Rin volvió a guardar todo de nuevo, acerco a kagome hasta el ropero y con una mano indico que ella escogiera lo que le agradara.

Entonces tímidamente Kagome saco un vestido color azul, la falda de larga hasta la pantorrilla sin vuelo… y un pequeño suéter del mismo color que el vestido, acompañándolo con un par de zapatos bajos color negro.

Rin, se dijo así misma que esta chica tenia gustos de abuela… pero por ahora no iba a presionar de ninguna manera.

Le indicaron todo lo que tenia que aplicar a su piel y donde encontraría su ropa interior.

-y para que sirven estas cosas… -dijo señalando un brassier que estaba en la cama.

Tanto Sango como Rin se sorprendieron a tal pregunta y se acercaron a ella…

-no me digas que nunca has usado uno de estos… pregunto con confusión Rin, que era la mas intrigada.

-¿no?… nunca he usado uno de estos… ustedes si

-haaayyyyyyy... (Suspiro)…. Bien mejor es que nosotros te vistamos y después tu lo hagas sola…-dijeron ambas chicas acercándose a ella con las prendas en las manos.

Ya en el comedor se encontraban esperando Naraku, Miroku y un invitado de última hora… un joven de la edad de Inuyasha (20 años), el cual era primo de Naraku…

Era el mismo Joven que les había avisado de la fiesta que Naraku había otorgado para la cantante Kikyuo… su nombre era Kouga y era un completo desastre… no había podido continuar con los estudios en la universidad, por culpa de una pelea con el hijo de un archiduque… esto fue la causa de que lo expulsaran.

Pero pareció no importarle, ya que el deseaba participar en la guerra que en esos momentos ya inmiscuía a Inglaterra plenamente.

El chico era muy atractivo y de ideas muy patriotas, siempre había contrastado con su familia y era por eso que todos le llamaban lobo solitario.

Él, llego esa noche para informarle a su primo la decisión que el había tomado, respecto a la guerra y esperaba su aprobación.

-bien primo, que bueno que llegas a esta hora… así, nos acompañaras en la cena y después hablaremos del tema que te trajo hasta mi casa… -dijo Naraku saludando cordialmente al joven pelinegro.

-perfecto primo, con gusto te acompañare en tu cena… -dijo el joven con una sonrisa encantadora.

Dentro de todos los familiares de Naraku, Kouga había sido el único que se había ganado el respeto de este… pues había rechazado desde un principio la fortuna de su familia y había querido hacer las cosas a su modo sin seguir las reglas de la familia.

Por eso Naraku siempre apoyaba coda una de las locas ideas que el joven tenia.

Momentos mas tarde:

Entraron al recinto tres hermosas jóvenes… dos de ellas muy bien arregladas y la otra completamente al natural…

Había resultado que el maquillaje carísimo y las pinturas importadas de Paris… le habían causado irritación a Kagome en la piel y en los ojos… así que tuvo que quedarse al natural.

Pero el resultado había sido genial… por que con el atuendo que traía y su piel limpia libre de todo aquello, se podía apreciar mejor la suave y tersa piel de la chica, lo hermosa que era sin todo ese lujo. Había dejado boquiabiertos a los tres chicos que la miraban.

-a que bien que ya llegaron, será mejor que de comienzo la cena… yo creo que nuestro amigo Sesshomaro ya no llego… -dijo Naraku reaccionando inmediatamente al recordar quien era la chiquilla esa.

Al ver Naraku que su primo no dejaba de ver ala chiquilla decidió presentarla como una amiga lejana… era buen momento de ir poniendo las bases de su plan.

-¡haaaa… kouga!, creo que aun no conoces a nuestras invitadas… te presento a la señorita Sango y a su amiga Kagome, quien estarán con nosotros por lo menos tres meses acompañándonos… -dijo con beneplácito al ver que las chicas hicieron una reverencia estilo oriental al escuchar su nombre, y eso encajaba de lujo en la mentira de que eran extranjeras.

-mucho gusto... - dijo Kouga parándose de donde se había sentado y llegando hasta donde estaban ellas para saludarlas de mano.

-el gusto es de nosotras… -dijo Sango que inmediatamente se puso enfrente de Kagome, para que no arruinara la presentación.

Kagome se fijo en como su amiga se comportaba y en lo que decía, así que cuando fue el turno de ella en saludar… lo hizo de la misma forma y sin necesidad de decir ni una palabra.

Naraku quedo satisfecho con ese comportamiento de la niña… pues así iba a ser mas fácil introducirla en el ambiente social.

En el transcurso de la cena fue tranquilo… pues las chicas se sentaron a ambos lados de la joven y con señas le iban indicando que cubiertos debía de tomar en cada caso.

Cuando terminaron las chicas fueron invitadas a tomar un aperitivo con los hombres y así escuchar el tema que había hecho que Kouga los visitara.

-y bien, dime primo… ¿que te trajo hasta acá en esta ocasión?... –dijo el pelinegro sirviendo el aperitivo el mismo.

-¡ha, si!… pues veras primo, por los periódicos e incluso por la radio te has deber enterado de que los buques comerciales de nuestra nación fueron derrumbados por tropas Nazis y que hubo demasiados muertos… y desde ese momento en Enero 20 Churchil invitó a los países neutrales a unirse a los Aliados. El gobierno de Inglaterra hizo un llamado a todo el país y a colonias aledañas, para combatir contra el enemigo… -dijo muy animado el muchacho.

-y eso que tiene que ver con tigo… es decir tu no tenias ningún negocio con esos buques y no estas en la milicia como para que te preocupes… -dijo Naraku, restándole importancia al asunto.

-no es eso primo… como decirlo… mmmm, yo quiero enlistarme, para poder participar en la guerra y ayudar de esa forma a mi país… -lo dijo finalmente.

-¿queee?... estas loco, como te atreves a pensar en asistir a ese infierno… es decir tu nunca has sufrido una guerra…. es mas nunca has pasado ningún peligro ni mucho menos pasado hambres…. – decía Naraku, paseándose por la estancia en donde los demás miraban asombrados al chico.

-como dices que son tonterías Naraku, pensé que tu si entenderías mi punto de vista… creo que nadie mas que tu, estaría preocupado por esta guerra que se acaba de desatar… como van las cosas muy pronto este país será invadido por alemanes…. Y será demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

En ese momento Miroku intervino sabiamente como era su costumbre…

Bueno chicos, ambos tiene razón la situación del país se esta poniendo cada vez mas critica y se tiene que hacer algo, pero aun todavía es muy temprano como para decir que Adolfo Hitler este adueñado del continente Europeo…-dijo Miroku muy confiado

- además Kouga… un soldado no hace la diferencia… -dijo Naraku tratando que el chico se calmara.

Pero resulto contraproducente… pues las palabras de Miroku y Naraku las había tomado de otra forma…

-dices que soy un inútil… que no sirvo ni para pelear por mi país…. Acaso crees que no se ni tomar un rifle o una pistola, me ves tan tonto como para no saber como piensa ese maldito de Hitler… claro que lo se… El Führer bajita la mano le quito el poder a su presidente, y ahora lo manipula como si fuera un títere-…

En ese momento, se levanto de donde se encontraba y camino por la lujosa habitación de un lado a otro, tomándose de la cara con verdadera desesperación…. Quería hacer entender a todos que el problema no era tan sencillo y era necesario tomar cartas en el asunto.

-La ambición de ese señor no tiene limites… es una persona muy ingeniosa y con ayuda de su fuerza aérea " La Luftwaffe Alemana" están dando pasos agigantados en la conquista de los países aledaños.

-mira Kouga se que el panorama pinta desolado… pero no hay que perder la cabeza, entiende que se puede ayudar mas desde arriba que desde abajo… si tu te vas a pelear al campo de batalla… no podrás ayudar mucho, pues de un valazo puedes morir, pero si manipulas masas y si mueves influencias… puedes hacer que caigan mas y que se establezca la situación… dijo Naraku que ya se había acercado a su primo y le hablaba en voz baja, para que los demás no oyeran.

-Y quien te dijo que voy estar en el campo de batalla… soy un experto en aviación, me enlistare en el servicio de la fuerza aérea…. –dijo Kouga en voz alta.

Todos escucharon lo que el joven dijo… y Kouga se quedo mirándolos….

Naraku se alejo un poco de Kouga, y tomo una de las copas que estaban en la mesilla.

-bien… si ya lo decidiste… creo que solo me resta desearte suerte y pedirte que vuelvas a casa con vida….recuerda que todos estamos haciendo lo mejor por nuestro país….- Dijo Naraku muy seriamente.

Kouga, sabia que su primo era manipulador y había escuchado rumores de que el estaba infiltrado en asuntos del gobierno… pero ahora con esas palabras que el había dicho, estaba mas que seguro que el estaba activo dentro del gobierno de Inglaterra.

Naraku volvió su cara hacia los demás y con una sonrisa dijo…

-perdonen el mal rato que mi primo y yo les hemos hecho pasar, espero que no se lleven una mala impresión de nosotros… -lo dijo mas para Rin y Miroku que para las otras dos chicas.

Kagome comenzaba a descubrir un mundo nuevo parta ella… ella sabia poco respecto a la política, pero por algo sus padres habían huido de Alemania…

Ella había oído rumores que Japón simpatizaba con las ideas del canciller y le preocupaba el futuro de toda su familia.

Así paso el resto de la velada entre pláticas de noticias de la guerra y de planes para el futuro….

Espero les halla gustado este capitulo agradezco sus comentarios y ya saben si alguien tiene alguna información o idea que quiera que salga en la historia… solo díganmela y yo la pondré…. adiós y cuídense mucho.

Y como ya tengo el otro capitulo les prometo que lo subiré la próxima semana.


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por haber tardado tanto en escribir de nuevo, pero se presentarón muchos contratiempos y uno de ellos y el mas grande fue entrar a la escuela, no soy muy buena en química, pero me gusta mucho, así que se me hiso facil pedir la carrera de QBP. (Químico biólogo y parasitólogo), y no es que me arrepienta, pero me ha costado un triunfo enorme poder pasar algunas materias… y la verdad no puedo cantar victoria todavía. Pero de todos modos me ha servido el reanudar está historia, por que me he relajado un poco. Dije que tenía ya el capitulo pero como metí un virus a la compu, ya se imajinaran lo que sucedió.

Bueno ya saben que Los personajes son de Rumico en la serie de Inuyasha y la película pues no se de quien es.

Basta de introducción y ahí les dejo un capitulo más, espero que les guste.

Resumen del capitulo anterior.

Kagome despues de haber llegado y haber dejado una muy mala impresión, restauro su himagen pues al aparecer limpia y peinada dejo con la boca abierta a muchos. Conoce al joven Koga y escucha lo que esta pasando en ese momento con la guerra, reconoce un nombre "La Luftwaffe Alemana"

Ahora si comenzamos:

Kagome se encontraba ya en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había escuchado durante la visita de aquel muchacho (Koga).

Y en realidad no era dificil simpatizar con las ideas de aquel magnífico muchacho, tan apuesto y gallardo, balla que si lo era, esos ojos azules y con ese cuerpo tan bien formado y su……..???

-¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso me gusto el tipo?.... no, que estoy diciendo, no puede haberme…. Pero no me dejaba de mirar en toda la cena, jijijiji y además, pues la verdad, no me hubiera disgustado nada el poder entablar una conversación a solas con él… jajaja bueno pero mejor me duermo ya, si no, no me voy a levantar mañana.

Y así, la chica se quedo dormida, acompañada de recuerdos gratos.

Al otro día, ya se encontraban todos desayunando en el gran comedor de 12 sillas de caoba tallada a mano y tapizadas de terciopelo rojo que hacían juego con las cortinas, que en ese momento estaban sujetas con un listón muy elegante.

-buenos días…. Saludo a todos los presentes con una media sonrisa y una inclinación, como era su costumbre.

-buenos días contestaron solo las chicas que no dejaban de observar a la muchacha de cabellera negra.

Rin se percato que Kagome lucia muy bien, con tan solo dos prendedores que sujetaban en ese momento su cabello.

Por su parte, Sango tomaba nota, de que Kagome habia elejido otro vestido casí identico al del día anterior, solo que este era de color blanco y que lucia muy jovial, con las sandalias blancas que ella misma le regalara el año pasado.

Antes de que Kagome tomara cualquier silla uno de los meseros se adelanto y con un cordial movimiento, acompaño a la invitada hasta el asiento correspondiente, (que con anterioridad habia indicado Naraku, previniendo este acontecimiento).

-bueno ya que al parece estamos casi todos reunidos, es mejor aclarar de una vez como va a estar lo del horario de las clases, para que ya no se pierda más el tiempo… ¿les parece?... dijo Naraku mientras que todos degustaban sus alimentos.

-me parece correcto que sea cuanto antes... Pero ¿por que no esperas a que acabemos el desayuno? … pregunto Miroku mirando con cierto aprecio a Sango, mientras ella tomaba con cierta pena una empanada.

-pues la verdad, qiero comenzar de una buena vez, ya que a las diez tengo un compromiso y tal vez no regrese en todo el día…. Se oyo la voz de un peliplateado que en ese momento llegaba hasta la mesa, pero sin tomar asiento.

-¡ho! Que bueno que llegas Sesshoumarou, entonces ahora si que ya estamos todos, pondremos los horarios en regla para que nadie ocupe el tiempo de los otros, ¿les parece?... dijo Naraku parandose de la mesa y caminando hacia donde lo esperaba el peliplateado.

-¡ho! Pero que desatento soy, ¿ya desayunaste o quieres tomar algo?, dijo Naraku sacando un cigarrillo, e inmediatamente colocándolo en su boca y prendiéndolo al salir de el comedor.

Como Sesshoumarou se nego, los demás, no tuvieron más opción, que de acompañar a los dos jovenes hasta el cuarto de té.

-Bueno Kagome,….. Ya, más o menos nos conoces a todos, pues estuvimos cuando llegaste…. Así que solo diré con quien tomaras cada materia y los horarios que cada uno ocupara… dijo el oji violeta a quien ella miraba atenta.

-haber por donde empezar… ¿quíen de ustedes puede dar su clase en la mañana?.... dijo naraku aproximandose a un gran pizarrón y comenzando a poner los nombres de los presentes.

-bueno, yo los dejo con sus cosa, por que tengo que ir, por unos encargos a mi casa… dijo Sango antes de que todos se concentráran en su tarea.

Todos acintieron con la cabeza, ecepto Miroku que al ver que la chica salía del cuarto, salió tras de ella y la tomó por el codo.

-espere señorita Sango, solo permítame unos cuantos minutos y podré llevarla hasta donde usted va…. Dijo algo acalorado el chico y no presisamente por la carrera.

-¡ho no se preocupe Señor!... dijo la chica de mirada tierna

-no es ninguna molestia, incluso, insisto en que me deje acompañarla, además desde el momento en que usted a atravesado el marco de la puerta de está casa, es mí compromiso, el que usted,… Jjmmm (carraspeó)… bueno ustedes dos estén bien… dijo muy serio el chico, para que la chica se lo creyera.

Y al parecer así fue, ya que ella solo sonrio y con un movimiento de cabeza, le hizo saber al pelinegro, que ella esperaría hasta que él se desocupara.

Mientras dentro del cuarto, ya se habían puesto de acuerdo los demás, Rin se ocuparia cada tercer día de ocupar el horario para dar clases de refinamiento, y para el acondicionamiento fisico, es decir que ella se encargaría de enseñar a Kagome a hacer diferentes actividades deportivas. Alternando cada actividad cada tercer día.

El horario que ella comprendería, sería de las 8:00am. Hasta las 11:00am. Despues de desayunar (ligeramente)..., esa sería la hora perfecta para los deportes.

El siguiente horario sería para Naraku, quien le enseñaria lo que es el arte, la literatura y también la musica, y eso incluiria inspecciones a museos y alguno que otro teatro…. Así que su horario de clases sería cada tercer día y las salidas solo los fines de semana. Las clases incluirian alguna que otra vez algo de canto. Asi que el horario seria de la 13:00 hasta 15:00 despues vendría la comida y la hora de reposo.

Las clases se reanudarían hasta las 18:00 hrs. Cuando Miroku le enseñaría a moverse entre la sociedad como comportarse dentro de ella y como conocer a la gente de dicha sociedad. Su clase terminaría hasta las 20:00 hrs. Y en ese momento llegaría Sesshoumarou, dándole clases de ciencias y estas acabarían hasta que se acompletará un tema, es decir cada día será un tema nuevo…. Preguntaron si Kagome estaba de acuerdo y ella dijo si a todo.

Así que cuando Miroku se acerco ya no pudo opinar ya que todos habian quedado deacuerdo con el plan a seguir y esto solo éra, para tres meses.

-Bueno entonces… la primera classe la dare yo… dijo la chica pelinegra con una gran sonrisa y tomo la mano de Kagome para llevarsela de ahí.

Todos quedaron de acuerdo con lo pactado, salieron del salón de té y se encaminaron a sus respectibas actividades.

El joven de los ojos azul marino, fue hasta la habitación de la chica de mirada calida y llamó a la puerta con la intención de pasar una tarde en compañía de ella, hasta que la hora de su clase llegará, Sango abrio y al encontrarlo recargado en el marco, como todo un don juan, no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por él, tomo su bolso y salieron tomados de la mano, sin que nadie los viera.

Rin y Kagome subieron por las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de cada una de ellas, para cambiarse de ropa y estar listas para su siguiente actividad.

Por el camino Rin le informaba a la chica palinegra de que constaba dicha actividad, entraron al cuarto de Kagome, sin ningún pudor, Rin comenzó a desvestir a Kagome, despues fue al ropero y saco un traje de equitación, y se lo mostró a Kagome.

-mira Kag, este es, el atuendo que tenemos que ponernos hoy para la actividad que nos toca…. Hoy conoceras uno de los deportes de la más alta sociedad… la equitación.

-¿ajitación?... pregunto la chica cubriendo sus senos desnudos ya que Rin, la habia despojado de todo su vestuario exceptuando su pantaletas.

- no kag, equitación… ese deporte, donde montas caballos… dijo sin prestar atención de cómo kagome se cubría el cuerpo.

-mira Kag… ahora si tendras que usar un sosten, por que cuando galopeas los senos se mueven y creeme, es muy doloroso…. Dijo la chica arrugando la nariz con una mueca de dolor.

-he escuchado que además debes de tener mucha confianza por que, el **caballo** debe estar bien aparejado **para** facilitar su dominio y que obedezca las indicaciones del jinete, quien deberá **montar** con la mayor ligereza posible y llevando **un**a postura correcta, evitando los movimientos bruscos que puedan inquietar, molestar o lastimar al animal.

- pero Rin, es que es tan incomodo… dijo Kagome en tono de resignación. Al ver la prenda que esta le enseño.

-nada que… haber… ponemos esto, y la playera, una blusa blanca y el traje …mmmmm… ¿a… que se me olvida?… así las botas y unas calcetas, bien ya esta todo listo haber ponte el bracier como te lo enseñamos Sango y yo mientras que yo boy a vestirme también ¿tienes alguna duda de cómo usar algo?... preguntó divertida Rin , cuando observo como cagome espaldas a ella alzaba el sostén y lo volteaba para varios lados, tratando de indagar cual era el derecho y cual el revés.

-kagome el derecho es donde esta el moñito, por lo tanto el moñito queda por afuera… ¿quieres que te ayude?.. Pregunto algo apresurada.

-este… no gracias, ya me acuerde como ponérmelo… Gracias, mejor apurate a cambiarte sino se va a pasar el tiempo.

Y así, fue que Rin salió como alma que lleva el diablo, para su cuarto y se cambió en un santo amen, es decir super rápido… llegó a la habitación de Kagome y la encontró poniéndose las calcetas, se acerco para ayudarle a ponerse las botas y luego la casaca, saco el gorro y el fuete (látigo) de un cajón y salieron rumbo a las caballerisas.

-mira Kag, los caballos son muy mansos, pero si sienten tu miedo, entonces se pondrán nerviosos y comenzarán a conducirse como locos, no se dejaran guiar por ti, y mucho menos se dejarán montar. Así que ten calma y has lo que yo te diga ¿bien?... decia Rin cuando ya estaban cerca de la entrada de la caballeriza.

Kagome, no decía nada solo asentia y observaba todo lo que la rodeaba. La casa era muy grande, pero esto, era aún más grande… y no pudo dejar de tener un poco de envidia.

-mira Kag, toma este terron de azícar y has lo que yo haga… Rin la saco de sus pensamientos y la dirijio hasta donde había una cuadrilla de caballos.

-mira Kag, primero estiras la mano para ofrecerle el cubito de azucar, inmediatamente acaricias sus crines (cerdas o pelo), y le hablas dulcemente, esto es para que se establesca la comunicación entre ustedes…. Decia Rin haciendo todo esto con uno de los potros que se hallaban ahí.

-¿Cuál quieres?.. Pregunto Rin una vez que saco a su caballo.

Kagome observo uno por uno de los caballos que tenia enfrente y se decidio por el caballo del último corral.

-este… quiero este… dijo entuciasmada pues era el único con la piel en blanco y negro, con las crines largas y los ojos muy negros.

-ha mira… no tienes mal gusto… dijo Rin que se acerco a mirar.

-ella es la consentida de Naraku, es una potra, y es hibrida… osea que es una especie de cruza entre una yegua fina y un caballo que no lo es… pero aun así, Naraku la quiere mucho, por que fue su primer caballo y ademas el fue el único que la había escogido de entre un montón de pura zangre… dijo Rin divertida por el recuerdo, ya que en ese entonces a Naraku no le gustaban los animales y para que se hacercara a uno, era un problema.

Flas black

Ella era muy pequeña cuando sucedió, pero lo recordaba muy bien, por que fue su padre quien le vendió la cuadrilla de caballos al padre de Naraku, cuando este apenas tenia 14 años y era muy inseguro.

Su padre le dijo…

-Por ser tu cumpleaños, podrás escoger al ejemplar que tu quieras… y el niño ni siquiera se quiso acercar; fue cuando una potrilla se acerco a él, olfateándole su mano y dejandose acariciar por él, entonces el dijo…

- padre…este es el que yo quiero… todos rieron pues de entre casi 20 caballos de pura sangre, solo uno era criollo y ese exactamente fue el que Naraku prefirió.

Fin del flas black

-mira kagome, solo tienes que acercarte como te dije y acariciala para que ella te deje montarla… dijo Rin a la chica que estaba a su lado.

Ten toma esta es la lista con la que debemos preparar al potro.

Kagome analizó lo que decía:

El caballo, tendrá que ir equipado con el apero, conjunto de prendas con que se ensilla: montura, bozal, freno con cabezada, riendas y rebenque.

-¿Cómo que montarla?... ¿a este animalote?... pregunto Kagome con cara de espantada. Después de leer la lista.

-así es Kag, tu estaras arriba de ella en unos minutos... Dijo Rin al observar a la yegua, que escudriñaba en la mano de Kagome, por más azúcar, mientras que se dejaba acariciar por la chica.

Kagome nunca en su vida había estado tan cerca, de un animal más grande que ella, y la verdad se había quedado encantada de que estos animales se dejan tocar por ella, y que además la dejaran montarse en ellos.

Rin salió del establo, jalando del sincho de los caballos, para poder ponerles la silla.

-fijate bien, como debes preparar a tu ejemplar…. Dijo la pelinegra, llevando con ella la silla de montar.

-esto… lo podrían hacer los caballerangos, pero es mejor que tu aprendas hacerlo por ti misma... Y diciendo esto fue por la otra silla.

-primero, debes poner en el lomo del animal, un cobertor o cobija, esto es para que la silla de montar no le lastime.

-despues amarras esta cobija con unos sinchos o sinturónes, despues colocas la silla y la aferras al cuerpo del animal con sus propios sinchos.

-despues revisas la montura, jaloneando de un lado a otro para verificar que esta completamente segura.

-y por último, revisas que las herraduras y bosal junto con las correas, esten seguras y en perfecto estado.

Termino diciendo, mientras las dos habian estado haciendo, paso a paso lo que Rin decia.

-listo Kag es hora de que montemos a nuestros caballos.

- Ves y Una vez colocada la montura y seguro de que la cincha se encuentre lo suficientemente apretada (pero no demasiado) puedes entonces subirte. Lo primero sería colocarte al lado del hombreo del caballo de forma tal que estés mirando hacia la cola del mismo y del lado izquierdo del caballo (que sería tu lado derecho).

-mira primero vas a poner tu pie en esta parte llamada estribo o soporte… y diciendo esto Rin puso su pie en el soporte.

-despues te apoyaras en esta parte y dando un brinco, trataras de subir hasta la parte del lomo de un solo brinco, has esto con seguridad… el caballo no hará nada si tu no dudas…. Le dijo la chica que en ese momento lograba subir sin ningún problema.

Al ver a Kagome desde donde estaba, siguió dando instrucciones a Kagome…

-Sujetando las crines con una mano y el estribo con la otra, coloca tu pie en el estribo, haz fuerza hacia arriba y colócate sobre el caballo ayudándote con la parte delantera de la montura. Una vez arriba procura colocar el otro pie en el estribo sin golpear al caballo al pasar tu pierna por sobre la grupa del mismo.

Fue tan facil, que Kagome penso que ella no tendría ningun problema al hacerlo.

Con toda la confianza del mundo puso el pie donde le habia indicado y se agarro fuertemente de donde le habian dicho y una vez que se sintió segura se impulso con gran fuerza y jalo con sus manos el resto de su cuerpo que en lugar de caer sentada como lo habia hecho Rin se paso del otro lado callendo estrepitosamente provocando una gran carcajada en la muchacha ya sentada en el caballo.

-jajajaja… hay Kagome, perdon por burlarme, pero fue tan gracioso… Rin decia esto bajandose de su caballo y cuando llego a donde estaba Kagome, esta ya estaba de pie y se disponia nuevamente subir al animal.

-ese es el espiritu amiga… dijo Rin que se fue a su propio caballo para ejemplificar nuevamente como debía hacerlo Kagome…

-mira, es sencillo, solo que cuando ya estes arriba pasa el otro pie del otro lado, asi se lograra un equilibrio y no te caeras… dijo la chica haciendolo lentamente.

Ahora Kagome ya no tomo tanta fuerza y solo dio un ligero salto y con destreza paso la pierna para el otro lado, logrando así quedar sentada y bien agarrada de la potranca.

Rin una ves que vio a Kagome sentada sobre el animal siguió con sus recomendaciones…

-bueno ahora, sujeta con las dos manos las riendas pero sin tironear. Ambos talones deben apuntar hacia el suelo mientras la punta del pie se encuentra dentro del estribo, las rodillas y los tobillos deberán permanecer flexibles para brindar mayor armonía a tus movimientos. Mantén la espalda erguida pero sin llegar a la rigidez, hombros relajados y hacia atrás y los codos cerca del cuerpo. Debes estar sentada preferentemente en la parte del medio, más cerca de la zona baja de la montura, de ese modo las manos quedarán sobre la cruz de tu caballo.

Kagome hacia todo lo que Rin decía, pasó a paso…

Rin la miro con cariño, pues se veía muy tierna queriendo hacerlo todo bien.

-muy bien Kag. Ahora si bamos a movernos de aquí… dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-mira, primero te dire como se hace y tu lo haces despues ¿vale?... bien

-intenta recostarte sobre los cuartos traseros de tu equino, inclinándote desde la cintura hasta la cabeza. De esta manera aprenderás a controlar tus piernas evitando siempre que se inclinen fácilmente hacia delante…. Decía la chica que lo hacia ver muy fácil.

Kagome lo hiso y sintió que el caballo se molestaba, pues con los nervios apretaba sus piernas mas de lo debido.

-tranquila Kag, el no te va a tirar… dijo Rin con tranquilidad.

Esta ves Kagome, volvió hacerlo y el caballo no se movió.

-Pon tus brazos en línea recta con tus hombros e intenta girar hacia derecha e izquierda manteniendo al igual que en el ejercicio anterior tus piernas lo más quietas posibles. .. Dijo Rin haciéndolo.

KAgome lo hiso y no tuvo problema esta vez.

-en esa misma posición vas a ser hacer esferas en el aire con tus brazos… para que tengas mas confianza en tu ejemplar, al ver que aun que tu te muevas, no va haber problema.

Y Kagome lo hiso sin problemas, al parecer ya estaba agarrando confianza con su corcel.

-Inclínate hacia delante unos centímetros y párate sobre los estribos, repite este movimientos unas tres veces y si es necesario puedes colocar tus manos en las crines para mantener el equilibrio… dijo Rin y continuo haciendo y diciendo…

-Trata de tocar tus dedos de los pies con las manos llevando cada una a un lado y al otro alternándolas, evitando siempre que tus pies suban o se inclinen hacia arriba.

-¿queeeeee?... y eso para que sirve… dijo Kagome antes de hacerlo.

-ya te lo dije para que tengas mas confianza para dirigir tu caballo.

-haaaaaaaaaaa… Ok. Lo are, pero si me caigo, te tiro… y sin decir mas lo hiso.

-hay que agresiva… dijo Rin con una especie de burla en sus palabras.

-para que el caballo se mueva, con los pies das dos ligeros golpecitos…así... Y diciendo esto Rin dio dos ligeros golpes, con sus pies en el costado del animal.

-jalas el cinto cuando sientas que comienza a caminar, esto es para que el potro sepa que tu estas a cargo y que debe de ovedecer.

-despues sueltas un poco la rienda y vuelves a dar solo un lijero golpesito con tus pies.

-Nunca tires con fuerza o intentes sujetarte ante una posible caída de las riendas, esto hará que tu caballo ponga dura su boca y no siga tus órdenes

-tu le indicas al corsel hacia donde quieres ir jalando un poco las correas hacia la izquierda o a la derecha según lo desees.

-Trata siempre que tu cuerpo siga los movimientos y el ritmo de tu animal y no a la inversa. Debes tener presente que tu voz puede llegar a incidir en la manera de montar, debes hablarle a tu animal con suavidad pero a la vez con firmeza utilizando siempre frases cortas. Tus manos son quienes conducen y guían el andar de ambos por lo tanto ayúdate con tus dedos para mandar mensajes a través de las riendas. .. Diciendo esto Rin trataba de ejemplificar todo lo dicho, mostrándole como se hacían las cosas.

-Recuerda que tus piernas también son un vínculo con tu caballo y debes utilizarlas para dar por ejemplo la indicación de acelerar el paso apretando a ambos lados con la parte inferior de tus piernas.

-el caballo comienza, caminando si quieres más velocidad, pegas con ambos pies y le dices camina o bamos. Pero si lo que quieres es corre pagas mas duro con tus pies y le dices la palabra arre o corre…. Y diciendo esto Rin, arremetio contra el caballo y este comenzo acorrer y casi llegando a la cerca del corral ella paro al caballo y regreso con trote seguro.

-vez, es asi como corre según la velocidad que quieras es el golpe que le das, es por eso que tenemos este fuete, para golpear ligeramente cada vez que el caballo vaje la velocidad.

Kagome observo el fuete de cerca y sintio dolor por la llegua que ella montaba, se dijo dentro de su mente que era una injusticia lo que le hacian a estos animales.

Asi que sin esperar más las dos comenzaron a caminar con sus caballos. Para Kagome era un poco incomodo tener abiertas las piernas tanto tiempo, pero cuando comenzaron a trotar la sensacion de libertad fue mas que el dolor que sentia al estar pegando de brincos sobre el lomo del caballo.

Habian dado ya como tres bueltas al establo trotando y una corriendo.

Al parecer a Kagome le habia encantado ese deporte, pues no se había quejado hasta ahora.

-ssssseeeeeeññññooooriiiitaaaa……. Se oyo un grito desde la casa y Rin volteo de inmediato.

-¿que sucede Mioga?.... pregunto Rin bajando del caballo.

-el Señor Naraku pregunta ¿si no piensan venir a comer?... dijo muy atento el anciano mirando ala chica que se acercaba con trote lento hasta ellos.

-¡ho! Por dios, se me ha pasado el tiempo como agua, ayude por favor a Kagome a bajar del caballo, yo pondré a los caballos en su lugar, y digale al Señor Naraku que en unos minutos iremos.

Así las dos chicas fueron a sus respectivos cuartos tan aprisa como pudieron, pues lo adolorido de las piernas por tenerlas abiertas y por mantener sujeto al caballo verdaderamente que era muy doloroso.

Por recomendación de Rin se fueron a dar un baño, y pronto las dos estaban ya vestidas yarregladas al pie de las escaleras.

-mmm… dejame decirte que urge que cambies la forma de vestir, aun que te ves muy linda con vestidos sencillos, no es recomendable estar sin sosten, y mucho menos sin medias… decia Rin, alzando un poco la faldilla del vestido que Kagome traía en esos momentos (el mismo de en la mañana).

-además por que no te cambiaste, si ya habias usado este vestido en la mañana.

-hay Rin, este vestido estaba limpio, no había por que ensuciar otro... ¿no crees?

-ves… a eso me refiero, ya no estas en tu casa, donde tenias que usar el mismo vestido por días… no… no es una ofenza aclaro… dijo Rin un poco apenada, al ver la expresion de enfado de la chica de cabellos negrosazulados.

-¿ha noo?... pues amí, así melo pareció, y dejame decirte que no me averguenzo de eso… y diciendo esto entró en el comedor dejandó a la chica con un sonrojo mas que evidente….

Bueno hasta aquí la dejamos por hoy ¿Quién sabe que le diran a la pobre de Kagome?... esperemos que no sea muy malo con ella Naraku, ¿no?

Espero que les álla gustado… reitero la disculpa de haberme tardado tanto en escribir pero fúe por el cambio tan brusco de estar en la voca y pasar a la superior.

Les tengo una sorpresa he decidido escribir dos capitulos en compensación y además una historia como rregalo de navidad…jojojo... (Uno de los capítulos es este jijiji)

Se llama kagomesita roja y el perro feroz jajaja… haber si les gusta bueno espero que sigan la lectura y que me escriban para decirme si no me han olvidado bay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí esta otro de los capitulos como regalo navidaño.. jojojo Feliz Navidad a todos.**

**Bueno ya saben que ****los personajes son de Rumico en la serie de Inuyasha y la película pues no se de quien es:**

**Resume del capitulo anterior:**

**El horario de las actividades de Kagome ya está listo y ha empezado con su primera lección que es la de equitación. Pero se le ha hecho tarde y ha perdido la lección de Naraku…**

**Comenzamos:**

**Rin entró tras élla y saludo a los presentes en el comedor… que se notaban un poco molestos, por su tardanza.**

**-buenas tardes a todos, disculpen lo tarde que es, pero… no calcule bien el tiempo… dijo la hermana de Miroku.**

**-bién no importa… tomen asiento, bamos a comer y despues hablare con Kagome a solas… dijo un Naraku con el seño todavia fruncido y mirando el atuendo de Kagome quíen no se habia cambiado de ropa.**

**Kagome sintió su mirada y lo miro retadoramente, el se percato de eso y no le gusto nada la actitud de ella.**

**Kagome ocupo su asiento en la mesa, y comió como siempre lo había hecho…. Cuando todos terminaron de comer... Se retirarón de la mesa, fue cuando Naraku tomo por el codo a Kagome dirigiendola a su despacho.**

**Todos pensaban que la iba a castigar por los modales que mostró durante la comida, y se quedarón para espiar. Aun que la verdad no se escuchava nada.**

**-Kagome, por favor toma asiento… mira, hoy tuve unos asuntos que atender y la verdad, me quitaron mucho el tiempo asi que invente que tendría que salir de la ciudad por un tiempo, para empezar a organizar las clases que te daré…dijo Naraku como marco a lo que en realidad queria decir.**

**-¿y que hay con eso?... averiguo la chica, sin temor.**

**-bueno… lo que quiero decir es que es que tal vez, tengamos que irnos de aquí por lo menos un mes (mas que nada para que Inuyasha no curioseara)… dijo Naraku con un poco de nerviosismo, ya que la mirada penetrante de Kagome lo hacia sentir estraño.**

**La mirada de Kagome cambio de expresión… ella no se esperaba salir de Inglaterra y no estaba segura de si aceptar o no.**

**-¿yyyy… adonde iríamos?.. Pregunto Kagome algo dudosa**

**-tengo una casa de descanso, en las afueras de la cuidad, es pequeña pero solo es para pasar el verano, nada aparatoso… servira muy bíen para lo que tenemos que hacer… por tus familiares no te alarmes, he decidido dejar con Mioga ordenes de que les pase lo necesario cada semana (dinero, comida etc.) y si pasa cualquier cosa, pues… que nos avise por teléfono… dijo el pelinegro viendo como la chica, relajaba su semblante.**

**A Kagome le parecia muy extraño todo, el dia anterior todos alegaban que no tenian tiempo, pero ahora hasta de paseo se marchaban… pensando todo esto bajo la mirada hacia el escritorio y observo un periodico con el encabezado que decia…**

_**Luftwaffe, intentó un ataque masivo contra las Islas Británicas**__. la inesperada resistencia de la RAF desbarató los planes de una posible invasión nazi. La batalla se decidió en el cielo, en unos combates aéreos realmente dramáticos, donde máquinas y hombres rivalizaron en eficacia y coraje._

_**Ante los ojos de los oficiales el Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea alemana, se ha desplegado un gran mapa de Inglaterra. Cada comandante ubica los objetivos que le han sido asignados…..**_

**-diculpe por la pregunta… pero ¿Koga se recluto ya en la fuerza aérea?... preguntó intrigada por los encabezados.**

**-ha decir verdad el ya estaba enrolado y solo dijo lo que dijo ese día, por que no sabía como hacermelo saber, de hecho fue por esto que no se quedo a pasar la noche, pues ya traía la orden de presentarse en la base aérea… **

**De momento se quedó callado, no era normal que él, diera tantas explicaciones a nadie y menos a una chiquilla de la calle.**

**Sin decir más se paro y le ordeno que lo siguiera.**

**Cuando salieron del cuarto, todos hacian como que hablaban entre ellos para que no sospechara nada… pero fue contraproducente, pues eso era lo más sospechoso de todo… se habían olvidado de que ellos no hablaban entre si.**

**-que bueno que están todos aquí, así ya no tengo que mandarlos a buscar… dijo Naraku sarcastico.**

**-bamos a salir un momento… Rin por favor acompañanos y tu Miroku trata de contactar con Sesshoumarou, por que tenemos que salir para la casa de campo… ha y vayan preparando sus cosas, salimos esta noche.**

**Rin y Kagome subierón a la parte trasera del auto y Naraku fue quien se puso al volante, recorrierón toda la ciudad y de prontó estaban ante una casa no muy lujosa, pero si muy bonita…**

**Salierón del carro y Naraku toco el timbre.**

**Salió un ama de llaves y saludo muy cordial al joven.**

**-hola Kaede estara mi hermano… Kaede solo confirmó y lo hiso pasar junto con Kagome y Rin.**

**Ya adentro, ofreció asiento a las chicas en la sala y al joven lo llevo hasta el despacho… que en realidad era una enorme biblioteca, había enormes estantes de libros de todos los temas y generos, en el fondo un pequeño escritorio una lampara y un muy comodo diván, en donde se encontraba sentado el hermano de Naraku.**

**-¿hola Onigumo, como has estado?… pregunto gustoso el caballero de cabellos negros.**

**-¡Hola hermano!, ¿que milagro que te dejas ver?... dime que te trae por estos lugares, ¿que milagro que te acuerdas de tu medio hermano?... dijo este y lo invito a sentarse junto a el.**

**-nada… es solo que te traigo unas cuantas noticias de nuestro proyecto… ya sabes, ha y decirte que también se unió a la lucha el socarrón de Koga, solo que el a su manera, y mira que lo hace muy bien… ¿ya viste los encabezados?... Pregunto el joven observando la pila de periódicos en una esquina.**

**Onigumo se ajusto los lentes y saco el mismo diario que Naraku tenia en su escritorio, y comenzó a leer el encabezado, despues lanzo una mirada a su interlocutor y con una mueca pregunto.**

**-no me digas que fué por intervención de él que pudierón revertir el ataque de los Nazis… y se rasco la cabeza**

**-¿pero como, si él es apenas un piloto aviador?... ¿no es así?... le dijo, mirandolo por encima de los anteojos.**

**-pero vino a verme y platicamos un buen rato… con decirte que se llevo algunos de mis apuntes… contesto el pelinegro, colocándose de pie y caminando a donde el anfitrión se hallaba.**

**-¡ho!... ya comprendo, bueno pues que bueno que ha utilizado apropiadamente la información, no lo cres y ¿a que se debe tu visita aparte de esto?.. Pregunto Onigumo cuando ya se disponian a salir de el despacho.**

**-he traído a una jovencita, para que la examines… ya que bamos a salir a la casa de campo, un mes aproximadamente y la verdad no quiero sorpresas.**

**Se pararón en seco y Onigumo le inquirío…**

**-¿es por la información que le diste a Koga?... pregunto preocupado.**

**-bueno en realidad, si… pero también es por otros cuestiones que traigo entre manos… le dijo Naraku en voz indiferente.**

**Onigumo relajo la expresión de su aspecto, pero aun así volvio a preguntar…**

**-¿pero no estámos en peligro verdad?... y diciendo esto lo miro fijamente.**

**-¡No!... como se te ocurre, para nada, es que siempre es mejor preveer que lamentar… dijo Naraku observando con esto que su medio hermano no quedaba conforme.**

**-mirá, ahora tengo muchas visitas en mi casa, no me conviene que me vean en acción… ¿entiendes?... le dijo ya en forma seria.**

**- si, tienes razón… lo mejor será dejar tranquilo esto, por lo menos un mes.**

**Así, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron a la estancia.**

**Al ver a la chica… Onigumo quedo impactado por la belleza de esta y no sabía por que, pero le recordaba a alguien ese rostro…**

**-kagome te presento a mi hermano Onigumo… dijo el joven de ojos violetas una vez entrando en la sala.**

**-Onigumo te presento a Kagome, es una conocida que vendrá a pasarse unos días de descanso con nosotros al campo… improviso, pues no tenía que entrar en detalles con él.**

**-mucho gusto… señorita Kagome… es un placer para mi conocer a una bella dama como usted, perdone mi indiscreción pero... ¿Usted no es de aquí verdad?... pregunto como si nada**

**Kagome se asusto, no por la pregunta ni por su conducta… sino por que los ojos del hombre se la tragaban literalmente (la veía como si la desnudará), él no soltaba su mano y el beso depositado duró mas de lo necesarió.**

**Naraku, al ver el rostro de la chica se percato de su incomodidad y dijo…**

**-olle tabien esta Rin, ¿la recuerdas?... dijo para distraer la atención de su medio hermano.**

**-¡haaa, pero claro!… la hermana del joven Miroku, el chico mas escandaloso que he conocido... es usted una belleza al igual que la señorita Kagome…. Y diciendo esto también tomo su mano y le dio un beso, pero este no fue tan prolongado como lo fue con el de Kagome.**

**-Kagome… quiero que tu y Rin paseen con Onigumo al consultorio, para que te analice, para ver como estas de salud.**

**-pero yo no estoy enferma de nada... y además no quiero… dijo la chica, desconfiando del tipo; que hasta hace unos momentos no la dejaba de ver de forma extraña..**

**-es medico Kagome, no te pasará nada… es necesario que veamos que no tienes ninguna enfermedad, ya que por allá no hay medicos y si te pones mal, no sabría que hacer… trato de explicar el joven.**

**-Rin percatandoce de la mirada que Onigumo le lanzaba a la chica decidio interferir.**

**-Naraku si lo que quieres es que la revisen nadamas, entonces yo tengo a mi doctora particular… y bueno podríamos ir con élla, solo que está hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.**

**-hay… no tengo tiempo… tengo que hacer muchos ajustes para la salida de hoy... mmmm….. . ¡haaa!... ya sé que debo de hacer… y se hacerco al telefono… **

**-con tu permiso Oniguno... dijo sin más.**

**-hola, Habla Naraku, ¿se encuentra, Sesshoumarou?... preguntó esperanzado**

**-si, por favor... dijo despues.**

**-¡hola… desaparecido!... necesito que me encuentres a las afueras de la embajada de Moscú, si… si… no, no para mí, es que necesito que hagas un encargo… claro… bueno, pero ya estas ahí… vale te veo al rato…. Y cotó la llamada.**

**-bien todo arreglado… Rin tu llevaras a Kagome con tu doctora y Yo hare mis deberes... bien Onigumo fue un placer verte y saber que estas en lo dicho, nos veremos Ok, hasta luego… **

**-despues te vendre a vicitar con mas calma, hasta la vista… y diciendole esto jalo a las chicas de sus brasos sin dejarlas que se despidieran, y su medio hermano, se quedó mirando como se introducían dentro del carro.**

**Naraku sabía que su medio hermano era muy buen médico… y que era un patriota de hueso colorado, casi muchas de las cosas que el sabía, las había obtenido de la información que Onigumo le había informado, que el mismo Oniguno conseguía cuando tenia que examinar a gente importante, desde empresarios hasta políticos.**

**Pero como todo, tenia su lado oscuro… él erá pedofilo, y le gustaban las niñas en desarrollo… la mirada que el le había lanzado a Kagome, había sido tan lasiva que hasta el mismo Naraku lo detecto, así que sin pensárselo dos veces corrigió el error de haber llevado a Kagome hasta ahí.**

……

**Ya en las afueras de la embajada, Kagome respiraba tranquila, pues se sentía que había sido liberada de un peligro inminente.**

**-¡ha! ya estas aquí, que bueno… bien te dejo ha estas dos preciosidades y tu las cuida… ¿vale? por que yo tengo muchos asuntos que hacer…y diciendo esto le dío en las manos a Rin y Kagome (las manos de las chicas), y se fue sin dejar que este dijera algo… no sin antes decir cuando iba desapareciando entre la multitud…**

**-no se enoje señor Sesshoumarou,…. nos veremos al atardecer. Y se perdió entre la aglomeración que iba y venia.**

**Sesshoumarou, se quedo viendo a las chicas que estaban agarradas de sus manos y las soltó de inmediato, mientras que ellas se reían por la cara que tenía.**

**-bien primero que nada tenemos que partir hacia el oeste… para ver a mí doctora, y despues pasaremos a mi domicilio, para arreglar mi ropa y transportarla hasta la casa de Naraku… dijo Rin, muy reanimada.**

**Él solo la miró, sin ningún gesto en particular**

**-no te pases de lista… solo iremos al médico, despues has lo que tengas que hacer… tú sola… y diciendo esto entró en el autómovil y esperó que las chicas se incorporaran en el.**

**Una vez afuera, de la casa de la doctora de Rin, Sesshoumarou se disponía a marcharse cuando Rin lo interrumpió tocandole la espalda.**

**-bueno… aquí te quedas con ella, por que Yo… voy a hacer mis cosas como tu me lo dijiste, ya que debo de estar lista al mismo tiempo que los demás.**

**Y diciendo esto, elevó su brazo deteniendo al primer taxi que paso, se monto y con una sonrisa se despidió del enfadado Sesshoumarou.**

**Kagome ya estaba en el portal con la doctora, explicandole que venía a una exploración para saber como se encontraba.**

**La doctora la hiso pasar junto con suuu... esposo…????**

**-no doctora, creo que hay una confución… no es lo queee… pero la doctora no dejo terminar a Kagome quien al haber escuchado lo que pronunció se puso tan roja como un jitomate.**

**-no hay problema mi niña… yo se que jamás lo son… pero espero que algún día lo sean…**

**Kagome no entendió, y entre queriendo explicarle a la doctora y ver como Sesshoumarou entraba no dijo nada y así quedo la cosa.**

**-Hola, como estan… yo soy la doctora Midorico, es un placer tenerles aquí, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?... término preguntando la doctora con una sonrisa.**

**-Mi nombre es Sesshoumarou, y el de ella es Kagome, hemos venido por recomendancion de Rin una de nuestras amigas, y ella dijo que usted podría ayudarnos… dijo un poco incomodo por las circunstancias, ya que nunca había ido a un médico, ni para él, muchomenos para otra persona.**

**-claro ese es mi trabajo, no se preocupe… ¿hace mucho qué conoce a Kagome?**

**Sesshoumarou, quién miraba a Kagome todavía roja por el comentario pasado, miro preocupado a la doctora y solo atino asentir con la cabeza de forma afirmativa.**

**-bien entonces pasemos por favor a la mesa de exploración… y se paro en direccion de uno de los cuartos que estaban cerrados.**

**-por favor Kagome, sientate sobre la mesa y espera que traigo mis cosas para poder revisarte.**

**La doctora salió no sin antes hacer pasar al chico para que este calmara a Kagome, que en cuanto entró al cuarto se puso muy nerviosa.**

**Él, al verla temblar se acerco hasta ella y le tomo la mano, con un de sus manos y con la otra, rodeó a la chica, susurrandole palabras en su oído… tales como: tranquila, no va a pasarte nada, solo es una revisión, yo estoy aquí contigo… no me voy a ir a ninguna parte... etc. Y esto se lo decia acariciando un poco la cabeza de la chica quien poco a poco recargaba su cabeza contra su pecho amplio y varonil.**

**Asi los encontro la doctora, entrando justo cuando la chica le preguntaba a Sesshoumarou con ojos adormilados por tanta caricia de él, le hacía…**

**-¿no me va a doler?... me lo prometes… y tomaba su mano en las de ella.**

**Él, tomó su mentón y la jaló tiernamente para quedar frente a frente, y mirar sus ojos achocolatados.**

**-no… yo te prometo que no te va a doler y si te duele, por minimo que sea te sacare de aquí…dijo sin haberse dado cuanta de que la doctora ya los estaba esperando, para empezar la revisión.**

**-bueno, espero que me deje hacer mi trabajo, antes de que la saque de aquí… indicando estó, tomó un baumanómetro y se lo colocó a la chica en el brazo, y con el estetoscopio comenzó a buscar el pulso de la chica, una vez encontradó realizo la toma de presión.**

**Anoto en un papelito 130/90 mm/Hg… y continuó con el pulso (en la vena rádial del la muñeca), el cual anoto: pulso: 70 por minuto, despues sacó un termometro y lo introdujo debajo de la blusa de la chica quien se quejó un poquito, por lo frió de éste al ponerlo debajo de su axila.**

**Sesshoumarou al oir esto se tenso un poco, pero la sonrisa de Kagome hacia la doctora cuando esta se disculpo lo dejo tranquilo.**

**Y asi siguió la doctora con su exploración, la cual dejo vagar la imajinación de el joven peliplateado, cuando observo como la doctora quitaba la parte de arriba del vestido de Kagome, para revisar sus pulmones, y cuando ella pasaba el estetoscopio por cada centimétro de su espalda, para oír los ruidos producidos por cada respiración… Sesshoumarou sintió que él era quien acariciaba centímetro a centímetro la delicada y suave piel de la chica.**

**La doctora termino y le dijo al muchacho, que podía ayudar a poner bién el vestido a su esposa.**

**El afirmó de forma positiva y se aproximó a Kagome comó en un sueño lleno de facinación, de poder sentir la suavidad de la piel de la chica bajo sus dedos….**

**Pero de repente entrarón de sopetón las palabras de la doctora, y se quedó petrificado, estatico, anodadado….etc.**

**La chica se voltió cubriendose con su vestido la parte delantera de su cuerpo (ya que estaba a espaldas de el chico… durante toda la revisión)… y con un rubor mucho mayor que el del chico... Volvió a repetir su justificación a la doctora.**

**-doctora... ya le he dicho que él, no es mi esposo y que… pero Sesshoumarou no la dejo terminar…**

**Solo le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios, diciendole en voz muy bajita…**

**-Ya no digas nada, es mejor así… dejando a la chica en estado de Shock.**

**-bien como pretendan… hacerse llamar… dijo la doctora arrimandose a su mesa de exploración.**

**-revisare primero el vientre haber si ya se siente el embarazo y si no… revisare la cavidad vaginal para haber que se puede hacer… dijo la doctora con señal de tristeza en su rostro y poniendose los guantes..**

**-¡pero!… ¿queeeee?… los dos chicos se adelantaron a decir.**

**-espere un momento… ¿pero en que está pensando?…. dijo un muy asustado Sesshoumarou.**

**-¿que no vinieron a "revisar" su embarazo?... dijo la doctora haciendo comillas con sus dedos al decir la palabra revisar.**

**-no esa clase de revisión… dijo al chico; en verdad veníamos a ver como está de salud Kagome, puesto que vamos a salir de la ciudad y no queremos problemas por el cámino. **

**La doctora se paro en seco y solto una gran carcajada con grán estridencia por toda la cása.**

**Al calmarse preguntó…**

**-Pero y entonces, lo que le estaba diciendo cuando entre por la puerta… pregunto la doctora con su sonrisa todavia…**

**-es que a ella nunca le han asistido a ninguna revisión médica en su vida… dijo muy serio el chico peliplateado.**

**-¡hooo!... ya veo, y entonces deverdad no son nada….pregunto curiosa la doctora que habia visto el comportamiento de él, hacia la chica cuando esta se sintio insegura.**

**-la verdad es que…. Kagome empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por un exaltado Sesshoumarou.**

**-bueno eso no le incumbe, ¿o si?… solo queremos saber si esta bien o no… y diciendo esto, tomo de la cintura a Kagome quien ya había terminado de ponerse nuevamente su vestido, y la bajo de la mesa, poniendola exactamente enfrente suyo sin soltar su cintura, en actitud de protección.**

**Con una sonrisa, la doctora se quito los guantes y se pregunto por que estos dos no se habían dado cuenta lo mucho que se atraían.**

**-Bien entonces tomare tu peso y tus medidas, para despues pasar con el interrogatorio de rutina.**

**Cuando concluyo todo, vino la pregunta de los cien mil millones, que Sesshoumarou estaba esperando.**

**-y dime Kagome ¿a que edad, tuviste tu primera relación sexual? … dijo la doctora como si nada.**

**-la chica no se inmuto y no se ocupó por responder… pues no entendió la pregunta.**

**-kagome… ¿por que no contestas?… ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser virgen?**

**-sesshoumarou, la miraba espectante… sin perder detalle de su rostro angelical, el creia todas las patrañas que el tonto de Naraku decia, respecto a todas las chicas y más las de el estatus social de Kagome… así que esperaba una respuesta, que confesara… algo comó… "hace mucho tiempo"… ya que era taan boinita…y…**

**-no entiendo la pregunta doctora… ¿Cómo que virgen?... cuando fui por última vez a la iglecia… ¿o que?….preguntó confusa la chica.**

**La doctora se quedo asombrada por la respuesta de la joven.**

**-mira Kagome… cuando una mujer se casa mantiene relaciones sexuales con su marido y tienen hijos y entonces…. Pero la doctora fue interrumpida por la respuesta de la pelinegra.**

**-haaaaaa… usted dice cuchiplanchar… darlas… o como dice mi abuelo… cortar la margarita de tu huerto.**

**La doctora no creía haber oido esas palabras de la chica más bonita y encantadora que habia visto…**

**Y por su parte Sesshoumaro casi se revolcaba de la risa… por las palabras de Kagome.**

**-pues si… si Kagome, eso… cuando fue la última vez que cortáron una margarita de tú huerto?.... dijo la doctora apuntando en un cuaderno las respuestas de la chica.**

**A Kagome se le subieron los colores al rostro y con un poco de pena contesto.**

**-pue…todavia no tengo relaciones con nadie doctora… ¿esta mal?**

**-la doctora dio un suspiro al igual que el chico que estaba a su lado y dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.**

**-no hija como crees… ese es un gran tesoro, el cual solo debes entregar a la persona que quieras de verdad.**

**-osea que ¿es como una perla finisima la cual me pertenece y la puedo obsequiar a la persona que yo quiera?... y diciendole esto miro a Sesshoumarou, quien se apeno toditito y cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de nerviosismo.**

**-si claro… pero recuerda que cuando tu entreges esa perla a la persona que tú quieras… le daras un poder sobre tí misma y debes fijarte a quien se la das ya que puede ser tu felicidad o tu agonia.**

**La chica ahora si comprendió esas palabras ya que su abuelo siempre le decia que ese era su mayor tesoro… y que lo guardara muy bien, por que sin el ya no valdría nada.**

**-bueno eso es si no se casa, pero si se casa ella estara segura con esa persona ¿no es asi?... pregunto el peliplateado, para tranquilisar las ideas de Kagome.**

**-si asi es… bien por lo visto kagome esta muy bien para el viaje que van hacer… solo tiene un poco de anemia, la cual se le quitara cuando coma bien… Ok…. Dijo la doctora estendiendo la mano para despedirse.**

**Sesshoumaro pagó la cuenta y se despidió de la doctora despues de Kagome…**

**Se sentia raro salir de un consultorio, los dos juntos, de la mano como si fueran marido y mujer… se pregunto que se sentiría estar atrapado por esa mujercita que estaba a su lado…. Tan bonita tan delicada y tan grosera.**

**-bien subamos que tenemos que preparararnos para el viaje.**

**-si, y ¿podemos pasar por un helado primero?... pregunto la chica un poco sonrojada por pedir un capricho.**

**El cual con mucho gusto Sesshoumarou complació y por ahí él también comió uno.**

**Asi cuando llegaron a la cása de Naraku; las cosas de Kagome estaban listas y en la puerta, para ser tomadas… pues Sango se había encargado de todo.**

**Sesshoumarou se marchó y le dijo a Naraku que el los alcanzaría al otro día en la cása de campo y así se fueron… llegandó en la madrugada, como a las 5 de la mañana, y todos tomarón una recamara para cada quien, para poder descanzar… pues al día siguente, tendrían mucho tiempo para arreglar sus cosas y comenzar con las dichosas clases.**

**Bueno por fin termine jijiji creo que me exedi en la ignorancia de Kagome respecto a las cosas de la vida cotidiana… (Sexo), pero vieran las historias que mi mamá me cuanta de aquellos tiempos que le ocurrierón a mi abuelita…huuu no sabian nada.**

**Bien espero les alla gustado y ahora si como son vacaciones creo que voy a escribir un buen… bueno créo… por que los ETS. (Examenes de titulo insuficiencia) estan regresando de la vacaciones (me fui a dos). Bay a todos y cuidanse mucho y ya saben se haceptan pedradas y uno que otro frutazo.**


End file.
